Future Card Buddyfight Ace Zero
by shinkuso77
Summary: The story starts as old scars rebuild itself this story starts of innocent but it all started badly from something gone wrong because of his consequence in the past that makes himself lose something important. This story is an indirect sequel from "Buddyfight Ace: Another Path" (Update Weekly or Monthly depending on my schedule) Disclaimers inside
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: International Exhibition Match

* * *

**Disclaimers: I do not own the song lyrics just the opening sequence it all belong to Kimeru and buddyfight is own by bushiroad and all of the characters except my oc's**

* * *

Few months after the Ace buddyfighters cup comes the finals of the sixth grade

"Time for the finals!" Yuga shouted

"Don't get that up for granted Yuga…." Subaru said

"Yes… yes… Subaru you're ruining all the fun…" Yuga said

"But you must face the consequences…." Garga said

"Yes yes…" Yuga said

"Now let's go!" He shouted as both of them went inside the academy without garga as he headed the opposite way of the academy

"There is something I need to do…" Garga said seriously as he leaves

After the week of the finals

"Hoamm! I hope it is worth it…" Yuga said as he studied very well to the point he didn't sleep nor buddyfight for the whole week

"You guys are here too so how does it go?" Masato asked as Yuga heard a ring to his phone

"Let me get this for a bit…" Yuga said as he gets his phone and heard and it was from ranma

"So did you ace it all the ace of games?' Ranma asked from the phone

"Sure… so how does yours go?" Yuga asked

"It's easy for me….." Ranma said

"Let's meet at the café…" Yuga said

"Sure…" Ranma said

"Ah yeah nice one… let's meet up…" Masato smiled as he gives an ok look

"Fine… and Yuga will you continue your channel?" Subaru said

"About that… there is something I want to talk with everyone… " Yuga said seriously

Later At Café Mikono

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Subaru asked seriously

"Actually after the sixth grade…." Yuga said

"After the six grade what?" Masato asked

"I'm going to study abroad… " Yuga said

"You're going to study abroad?!" Subaru asked

"What make you want to go outside Japan?" Masato asked

"Well about that… you guys know that buddyfight scholarship that Aibo Academy have on middle school of choosing at the outside of the country

"Yeah what about it?" Subaru asked

"Miraculously my name was last announced…" Yuga sighed

"What about Ranma did you tell him about this?" Subaru asked

"About that…." Yuga sighed

"Yoou didn't tell him?!" Both Masato and Subaru said in unison

"You should have told him…" Subaru said

"I was going to told him when graduation happen…" Yuga said

"Hope you do tell him or else you know right…" Masato said

"Got it Got it…" Yuga said

"Let's do a special today…" He continued

"Eh A special now?" Masato asked

"I think it can't be help…" Subaru said

"Garcat if you may…' Yuga said as Garcat is now filming them

"Ran-Ran Ga Woo!" Th three of them appeared to be in the channel

"Today we'll be having a special broadcast…" Yuga said on the introduction as he introduced Subaru and Masato up like usual

"We'll be assisting Yuga's of the new segment special before graduation!" Subaru said as the three of them begins the segment as they do some quiz trivia about Aibo Academy and also some trivia about themselves

"And that's our video for today so check this one!" Yuga, Masato and Subaru ended the video

"Ah finally…" Yuga sighed as he wondered where garga went too as he didn't saw him all day

At the riverbed

"Actually, dog…" Gardog said as he handed a note

"This is from Garga?" Yuga asked

"Yeah, bird…" Garbird said

Yuga then saw the letter

"Yuga… If you're reading this I'm going back to the dragon world I'll be back in time for the exhibition match I need to think on a lot of things… just like you did back then sincerely Garga…" He then read the letter

"Garga…" He thought

"What did he say?" Cross asked

"Well he said he is going back to dragon world… but he'll be back for that exhibition match." Yuga said

"Well… why the sudden going back he hasn't appeared in the Ran-ga channel recently…" Subaru said

"About that… Garga hasn't been himself about these view days…" Yuga sighed

"Hasn't been himself what do you mean?" Masato asked

"I don't know… it's just he always phased out sometimes in making the channel…" Yuga explained

Meanwhile on the dragon world

"Hmm why I phased out during this time of day… with Yuga… but… I feel something isn't right…" Garga sighed as he looks around the fifth omni lord, tenbu's grave

"Great Grandpa… I don't know what should I do now… I feel a big blank o the head my mission is to defeat destroyer even if it's gone I feel like…" He sighed

"You're reminiscing here again huh boy…" The new fifth omni lord, Elliot said even though he is old but as of now he is the successor of Tenbu he still marks the rum bunker clan but h ehat traits of what tenbu had when he is in control of the fifth omni lord emblem

"Elliot-sama?" Garga looked at him

"Why are you here?" He asked

"Well… that's…." Garga explained everything

"I see.. you're confused of what your reason to be at your buddy side huh…" Eliiot said

"There is a phrase that said… Be with the one you most attach to and don't let it lose…" he continued

"So what ypu are saying I must be with Yuga… in tough times and now when I needed him?" Garga tries to think about it and say it

"Bingo…I'm not as wise as tenbu-sama but... I know how you feel once I was the same… I don'twant to be tenbu's appretince no more importantly the now Drum Clan Leader…." Elliot said as he is such a hot head and didn't want drum as the head heir or the substitute omni lord

"You're such a hothead?' Garga asked

"Of course I am… I miss the time…" Elliot smiled as Archnaid then appeared she is in her awakened cavalry form

"Elliot-sama there has been the yearly omni lord meeting and…" Archnaid said

"I got it could I have a minute.." Elliot said

"As you wish…" Arachnaid said

"I have to go…. But if you want here to enjoy the view do as you please…" Elliot smiled

"Tenbu, the old man seeing you like this right now will be proud…" He continued as he leaves

"Yeah…" Garga said as he gives a bit of cry

A week later

"Hmm Garga isn't here yet…" Yuga thought on his partner

"Here I present our fine 4 buddyfighters who will attend this exhibition match…" Tasuku who acts as the exhibition match collaborator gives his speech

"Here we welcome the guests…" He said as he introduced the 4 fighters which the two was shown that one was a girl who was holding a doll for her age she is the shortest and she is at the 7th grade while the other one was a guy named Merlin she always wears a white robe and his deck core that's a staff

"My name is Momo… hope this is fun…" She introduced herself in a bit of let down

"Momo-chan don't be like that… we're on something great here.." Merlin smiled

And then it was introduced the top 4 fighters and it was Subaru, Ranma,Yuga and Masato who are introduced

"The top 4 of our ace buddyfighters please welcome them… Today's fight will be a battle royale." Tasuku said as he explains the rule and then the first fight begins with Subaru winning his match with ease and the next match will be Yuga against Merlin

"Where is garga?" Yuga thought

"Mikado Yuga please go to the stage right now…" Yuga's name is called by Ion who acts as a commentator

At the stage

"Well well… you're my opponent…" Merlin smiled

"Where is your buddy?" He asked

"Hold on…" Ame no Hoakari…" Yuga said as Ame no Hoakai appears

"Well well… he is your opponent huh…" Ame no Hoakari said as he appeared

"And where is your buddy?" Yuga asked

"You'll see him soon enough let's begin…" Merlin smiled

"Both fighter please luminize your deck" Ion commentated

* * *

_"To purify the world and cleanse the evil! Luminize! ElectroDeity Rise!"_

_"To create the perfect world and predict the Future! Luminize! Avalon Rising!"_

"Open The flag!"

**"Katana World!"**

**"Star Dragon World!"**

(Yuga: Life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

(Merlin: Life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

Meanwhile,

Garga saw the time and remembered what he was supposed to do

"I forgot! Today is Yuga's Match!" Garga shouted as he then dash off from the dragon world as fast as he can

Back at the match

(Yuga: Life: 10 gauge: 1 hand: 5 )

(Merlin: Life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 3)

"Yuga equips his items, calling komaiji and kokaichi but… he can't deal any damage this turn" Ion commented

" This turn will end it… I pay 2 gauge… Come Lost Deck!" Merlin shouted

"The door of brilliance has open up! Lost Brilliance Dimension!" He shouted as his buddy appeared in a cloak that looks like an astro dragon

"Lost.. World?!" All of the guest even tasuku and, ranma , masato and Subaru gasped

"Another Lost World User?!" Ranma shouted as he saw that

"Door of Brilliance… Ranma watch this carefully he is stronger than I am…" Destroyer commented

"Got it..' Ranma replied

"Set activate! Garden Of Avalon!" The field is now filled with garden of flowers as the set card blooms

"I pay 2 gauge center buddy call! Fallen Astro Dragon, Grey size none attack: 20000 defense: 15000 critical: 3 " The darkastro dragon appears as he is also resembles like the cross

"I'll predict the future of this fight and the outcome is you losing…" The dragon continued to talk

"His effect show me the 8 top cards of your deck…" Merlin smiled as he saw the top cards

"This is just as good.." The 4 cards are put in an order he like and the others are put on the bottom deck

"Perfect Future…" The dark astro dragon said

"Right Astro vision Meklar call (size: none att: 10000 def: 5000 crit: 2)" Merlin said as he called another of the astro dragon

"Left! Astro Vision, Millenia call! (size: none att: 10000 def: 5000 crit: 1) Millenia and meklar effect I check the top card of my opponent deck if it is a monster for millennial then all of the cards on your field decrease its power and defense by 10000 and I draw 1 card…" He checks the top monster was a monster it was Ame No Hoakari other copies of it to the drop zone

"Demise Fall!" Merlin shouted as garden of Avalon soul goes up by 1 every time a monster effect is activated (max: 5, 2 per turn)

"Millenia effect! The next top card is a spell all of your cards on the field and item is nullified for the turn and 1 draw…" He replenish his hands

"Cast! Holy strike…" I destroy item and my Avalon gains a soul card…" Merlin said

"now just 2 more…" He sighed

"Millenia, Meklar clear his monster…" Merlin said

"Got it!" The two said as they attacked

"Cast! Ceremonial!" Yuga said but he can't activate any card from his hands

"When my monster is on the field your cards with counter or shield can't be used against solo attacks…" Merlin said

"That is…" Yuga said as he saw what happens as his monster were stripped off and he sw a static memory

"Hmm your estimation is correct…" The dark astro dragon telepathic to Merlin

"This is enough of the playtime time to finish you off!" Merln said as the dark astro dragon attacked twice

"My turn is over…" Merlin smiled

(Yuga: Life: 4 gauge: 1 hand: 5 )

(Merlin: Life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 0)

As Garga arrived at the venue the fight is already over and it's a tie of 2-2 for the exhibition match

"The turn was a bit brutal for Yuga… he can't do any damage…" Subaru comes out late from the stadium with seiji they were the only one left

"But that girl Momo can fight…. Her deck is also unique in a way…" Seiji said

"Excuse me have you two seen Yuga around?" Garga asked to Subaru

Where were you garga? The match ended 15 minutes ago I think yuga is heading home…" Subaru said

"Thanks… I have to make up for it…" Garga said as he dash off

"He truly mess up didn't he?" Seiji asked

"Yep…" Both Subaru and Cross said in unison

At Mikado's household

"I hope I am not too late…" Garga said as he goes and knock into the house

"Garga-sama where were you?!" Garcat shouted

"Yeah, dog…" gardog said as the two of them is editing for the ran-ga channel after exhibition match preview

"Where is Yuga?!" Garga asked while in a bit of serious said

"He is in the room but he didn't want to be bothered cat…" Garcat said

In Yuga's room

"What he said bugs me…" Yuga said while looking at the list of his fights that involve garga

Flashback after the fight

"Miko thanks for the deck…" Yuga smiled

"That was a bit rough but you did play well on me… it sure feels a bit weird not possessing other than miko but other than that it was an experience for me…" Ame no Hoakari said

"Well I have to get back to the shop Amaterasu can't be alone for long… see ya…" Miko smiled as she left

Then momo and merlin comes and see him

"The reason you lost… you hesitate at the last moment…" Momo pointed at Yuga while being a bit shy

"At the last moment…." Yuga said

"So that's why it feels weird you could use Ameno Koahari's effect.. during that turn… why did you hesitate?" Merlin asked

"That's…" Yuga said but he holds it for a second as he doesn't know what is happening but seeing Arthur he starts to hesitate again as he saw a static for a second

"If you didn't want to tell it… it's fine…" Merlin smiled as he snaps his hands as Yuga is back to his sense

"We better go the other two is waiting…" Momo said

"Yeah yeah… oh I heard you've pass the exam congrats… if you're in town meet me later okey…" Merlin whispered after saying the last line

"I'll clear everyrthing up…" He said with an alluring but malicious tone as he and momo leaves him be

"Clear everything up…" Yuga said

End of Flashback

"So my only way to know is going there myself huh…" Yuga sighed as he look at his school resume

"but… I think… I rely on garga too much…" He continued as that is when Garga is eavesdropping

"I'm a bit mad… ah…" He then stuff his head into the soft pillow

"But he was my buddy… I can't be mad at him he must have his reason…." Yuga sighed

"So.. he is disappointed in me…." Garga said as he wanted to knock on the door but sudeny stop

While looking at the sky in the ceiling garga thought

"All I wanted to do was become his buddy but on his important day I failed to come when he needed me the most…" He thought

"I…. wish there is something I can do…." He said while reminiscing on what happen

"Grand Grandpa… what will that old geezer do…" He sighed as a little doubt begins to fill his mind and look at the sky

* * *

Opening Sequence

_Calling and feeling I take your hearts thought _

**The scene first shown as the buddyfight card seems to be rolling down and it's card only reveals white and as the music plays it changes into the Buddyfight logo with Ranma, A black hooded figure, Raito,Eden, Subaru and Masato but as the sequence change the black hooded figure disappears as it seen only 5 of them**

_The data storm gazes my cheek so I can't open my eyes _

**The first scene shown Ranma looking at the rain like he is worried about something**

_What are you trying to find? _

_What are you going to do?_

**The other scene revealed the black hooded figure in the city with his buddy looking at the sky**

_I won't make anyone sad_

**Raito's scene seems to be like he was looking at the screen with his buddy a white dragon while it's changes to Eden confronting Merlin**

_I'll retrieve you and Let's go and look ahead_

**The scene changes with a brief of Eden and Miko's scene at café mikono then changes again it seems that Subaru is looking serious as he looks at the buddy police files while Masato is helping him**

_By meeting You the world is in color_

**The scene changes to all of the villain revealing their ace but just two that have been notified and that's the black astro dragon and a girl like character while the other 4 isn't shown**

_I'll protect you with unseen bonds_

**The scene change to the main protagonist with their main buddy except for Ranma and Eden as Subaru and Masato is the first to be introduced then it was Raito's**

_Calling With Invisible Wings_

**The scene changes when it was thought that Miko and Eden tag battles against someone**

_Destroy the Darkness and weakness within Me_

**The scene changes to Ranma facing the black figure person as he revealed his ace monster to be a dark form of deity as it's clash with Destroyer's new form then the scene changes to somewhat you may call a cutscene where it's shown a bit of track record with a picture then a scene of the villains wearing black coats sitting together somewhere (their hideout) and then a bit of scene of a deck core case with a bit of cards scattered and also some kind of book then it finally changes to Ranma with his junior high outfit seems to be walking and looking at the bright sky**

* * *

_**A/N: Okay welcome to my new sequel fic and i'm sorry this is gonna be in either weekly or monthly chapters after 2nd of july (i'm busy for a certification at the time) and after 30th of july i must go back to college what a big of drag oh well... Time for the fic to begin please Enjoy!** _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The graduation, A new life for Yuga

* * *

**Disclaimers: I do not own the song lyrics just the opening sequence it all belong to their rightful owners (Kimeru and and buddyfight is own by bushiroad and all of the characters except my oc's**

* * *

Opening Sequence  
(Kimeru - Calling)

_Calling and feeling I take your hearts thought _

**The scene first shown as the buddyfight card seems to be rolling down and it's card only reveals white and as the music plays it changes into the Buddyfight logo with Ranma, A black hooded figure, Raito,Eden, Subaru and Masato but as the sequence change the black hooded figure disappears as it seen only 5 of them**

_The data storm gazes my cheek so I can't open my eyes _

**The first scene shown Ranma looking at the rain like he is worried about something**

_What are you trying to find? _

_What are you going to do?_

**The other scene revealed the black hooded figure in the city with his buddy looking at the sky**

_I won't make anyone sad_

**Raito's scene seems to be like he was looking at the screen with his buddy a white dragon while it's changes to Eden confronting Merlin**

_I'll retrieve you and Let's go and look ahead_

**The scene changes with a brief of Eden and Miko's scene at café mikono then changes again it seems that Subaru is looking serious as he looks at the buddy police files while Masato is helping him**

_By meeting You the world is in color_

**The scene changes to all of the villain revealing their ace but just two that have been notified and that's the black astro dragon and a girl like character while the other 4 isn't shown**

_I'll protect you with unseen bonds_

**The scene change to the main protagonist with their main buddy except for Ranma and Eden as Subaru and Masato is the first to be introduced then it was Raito's**

_Calling With Invisible Wings_

**The scene changes when it was thought that Miko and Eden tag battles against someone**

_Destroy the Darkness and weakness within Me_

**The scene changes to Ranma facing the black figure person as he revealed his ace monster to be a dark form of deity as it's clash with Destroyer's new form then the scene changes to somewhat you may call a cutscene where it's shown a bit of track record with a picture then a scene of the villains wearing black coats sitting together somewhere (their hideout) and then a bit of scene of a deck core case with a bit of cards scattered and also some kind of book then it finally changes to Ranma with his junior high outfit seems to be walking and looking at the bright sky**

* * *

At the Graduation Day (Around March)

"Today is the day right?" Yuga saw the date on his laptop as he gets ready for the graduation event

As he went outside his room he saw Garcat, Gardog and Garbird get ready for today

"How is this, cat?" Garcat asked

"Garbird help me with my tie.." Gardog said

"Got it, bird…" Garbird fix Gardog's tie

"Woah brother you look so cool…" Haru saw Yuga using the graduation outfit with black vest

"Is that so?" Yuga looked at Haru who dress up neatly for the event

"Where is Garga-sama cat?" garcat asked

"He is still in the fitting room dog…" Gardog said

At the fitting room a.k.a the storage room garga saw himself in the mirror

"Hmm why they put this on a tight look but oh well I can't complain.." He saw himself in the mirror but he feels weird wearing the outfit

"Time to see Yuga…" He sighed as he then goes outside as he shown himself to them

"Wow Garga is cool!" Haru commented on Garga's look

"Yeah dog…" Gardog said

"100 percent more cooler…" Garcat said

"But it needs a bit restraint…" Gaabird said as he loosen the tight on Garga's bow

"Ah so that's why it's so tight thanks garbird …" Garga said

"No problem bird now…" Garbird then doze off

"Garga you look cool!" Yuga said as he smiled to his buddy

"Yuga about that day…" Garga said

"Don't think about it Garga…" Yuga puts up a smile and pat him

"Don't do it you'll mess up my hair!" Garga said as he needs a long time to brush his hair

"Sorry! Sorry!" Yuga said while trying to brush Garga's hair back

At the Venue

"Cross is this fine?" Subaru said as he gets a well dressed as he always stays good with it

"It's fine you look splendid…" Cross smiled

To their awe Masato looks like a gentlemen with than before and well not like his ace of sports style he toned his hair down for the day

"Pfft…" Subaru looks at Masato

"Not another word…" Masato said

"No.. No.. you look cool for once but it isn't your style…" Subaru said

As they talk Yuga appeared at the venue

"Woah Masato you look different than usual…" Yuga said as he saw Masato

"Hey Yuga where were you? There are a lot of buddyfights you're missing out this one month…" Subaru said to Yuga

"I need a break… but at least I watch the fights but more importantly I do more in Ran-ga channel.." He replied back

"That is true your continent is a lot funnier" Subaru sighed

"Thank you…" Yuga smiled as he heard that from him and they heard the principal as the cue of the graduation is beginning as he arrived at thee scene and get his greetings as everyone is sit well and proper

"Good Afternoon students and buddyfighter we are gathered here for the graduation…" The principal then begins his enthusiast about the graduates and the graduation continues like they usual do

Then after the speech each of the name are called out

"Rikuo Masato…" The principal called

"My name is called…" Masato said as he received his elementary diploma

"Kurouze Raito…" Raito's name was called after a while

"I guess I'm up huh…" He sighed as he received his

"Hoshiyomi Subaru…." The principal said after skipping some of the students name

"My turn huh…" Subaru smiled

"And… Mikado Yuga…" Yuga was one of the last to be called and given out his elementary Diploma

The after party of the graduation

"Brother that was good." Haru said

"Yeah…." Yuga smiled

"So did you tell Ranma already?" Subaru asked

"No…" Yuga sighed

"You didn't tell him yet?" Masato asked

"It wasn't the time okay… but I'll promise I told him today…" Yuga said as he saw the time

"Gardog, Garcat, Garbird… please look out for Haru okay I'm going out for a bit…" Yuga said

"Brother where are you going?" Haru saw Yuga gone out but instead of how curious he is he actually enjoys the food quite a lot to notice

At the River Bed

"Ah… this is the thing I need…" Yuga sighed as he saw his deck core case while sleeping on the grass

"Yuga?" Ranma saw Yuga and goes after him

"Right on time…" He smiled

"What are you doing here? Didn't you have a graduation party to attend?" Ranma asked

"Well I want some quiet time and I promise to you today right Ranma." Yuga smiled

"Where is destroyer?" He asked back

"Oh he is having fun with Garga I let him go to your graduation party and they seem to be having an eating contest again…" Ranma sighed as the scene change with Garga and Destroyer having an eating contest

"Film this cat.. Film this…" Garcat said

"Got it dog…" Gardog said as he films everything that happened at the graduation

"This is fun…." Haru said while still be amazed

Back with Yuga and Ranma

"Wait… so destroyer isn't wreaking havoc?" Yuga asked

"Nope he is a bit on the lazy side…" Ranma sighed as he explained that destroyer rarely helps for the house even when he asked for help

"Well… that is different him.. and about your parents?" Yuga asked

"Oh… mom taking the initiative to leave her work and stay at home while my dad is still going to country after country… but I'm a bit happy that he is going back tomorrow…" Ranma smiled

"I see… Good for you Ranma…" Yuga smiled

"What is it that you're gonna talk about anyway yuga?" Ranma asked

"The truth is…" Yuga said but then they saw a shooting star

"Oh look a shooting star…" Ranma said as they both saw the sky

"It's nice… I hope it's like this everyday…" He continued

"Yeah…" Yuga smiled

"Oh what did you want to say uga?" Ranma asked

"No... Nothing…. It's nothing important…" Yuga lied as he smiled to Ranma

"This is for the best…" He thought as he doesn't want to ruin the mood of the night

Back at the Graduation Party Yuga invited Ranma there as they go back since Ranma goes to another school his graduation is only a week away

"So your graduation party is only in a week? That's pretty far away…" Yuga said

"Yeah…." Ranma sighed

"Psst yuga…" Subaru whispered to Yuga

"Ranma I need to talk to Subaru…" Yuga said as he talks alone with Subaru

"He is sure famous as usual…" Ranma smiled

Subaru talks to Yuga alone in another part of the building

"So did you tell Ranma?" Subaru asked

"Yeah I tell him… alright…" Yuga said as he made up a lie

"You're not lying right?" Subaru asked

"Of course not…" Yuga said reassuring Subaru

"Then you're going to another country…. Good luck…" Subaru said as he gives a book

"This will help… you're bad at that leson…" he said

"That is so considerate…" Yuga smiled while a bit laugh

"I'll be looking out for Masato…" Subaru then leaves as then Raito appears out of nowhere

"You're lying…" Raito smiled

"Raito? Lied about what?" Yuga asked

"Oh don't lie to me… but it's a bit nostalgic… don't you think don't worry I won't tell..because I'm on the same flight tomorrow… I need to see my dad after all…" Raito smiled

"And well I know you're a buddy police…" Yuga said

"Fair Point… I'll pick you up tomorrow then…" Raito said as he was with his buddy

"White Dragon, Mikuru you're looking as healthy…" Yuga said as he saw Raito's new buddy

"You too…" The dragon said

"I've been buddyfighting but only on a small case… since I'm not with geil…" Raito smiled

"I see…" Yuga said

"I better be off I must report to the commissioner…" Raito said

"Yeah…" Yuga smiled

As the rest of the party the trio Ace make off some special Ran-Ga channel with a special remrks of thei elementary school times and interview

"That is it for the special stream video we have here so check this one…" The three of them said

"And cut!" Ranma shouted

"That was a breeze…" Masato felt relieved

"Yeah I was shivering..." Subaru still felt the shiver even though he has been a lot involving the Ran-ga channel

That night Yuga is packing his stuff and saw the picture of his ace buddyfighters play offs

"Huff…" Yuga sighed as he thought about it

"Brother you're really going?" Haru asked

"Yeah…" Yuga said

"I'll miss you…" Haru hugged his brother

"Me too…" Yuga said as he gives a reassuring smile

That early morning

Yuga heard the sound of a car and it was Raito who step out as he is with the commissioner

"Thank you for taking him…" Paruko said to Tasuku

"I'm fine with it Paruko… Yuga! The commissioner is here!" Raito smiled calmly and then shouted at Yuga

"I'll be there in a minute!" Yuga shouted as he drags his bag

"We're ready cat…" Garcat said

"Yeah, dog…" Gardog said

"Hoam time to sleep on the way bird…" Garbird said as they return to their card form and into the deck core case inside Yuga's bag

"You're good and nothing left off?" Raito asked

"Oh yeah mom… if Ranma goes here I already leave out my book and the video camera is beside there…" Yuga said

"Got it!" Paruko smiled

"And tell haru I'll miss him…" Yuga said

"I know we'll video call later if you're already with Dad…." Paruko said

"Sure…." Yuga smiled

At the Airport

"So… you still lie?" Raito asked after they go to the waiting isle and saying a goodbye to the commisioner

"Nope I don't lie indirectly I leave a letter for Ranma and a video …" Yuga said

""What is this the old days?" Raito asked

"Well… I don't want to ruin the mood…" Yuga sighed as he then heard the sound of the boarding plane

"Let's go huh… I think you should just tell the truth than be like this it's gonna give some consequences you know" raito said advising him

"What are you? Subaru now Raito?" Yuga asked

"No, No… I can't be like him but I just felt like reminding you here and now I'm not heartless you know…" Raito said as their flights was called

"Let's go huh…" Yuga smiled

"Yes… Yes…." Raito said

Inside the Plane Yuga saw the whole japan as he is going to be missing the scenery and view

"Goodbye… Japan… Haru… Mom…. And Ranma…." Yuga thought as he looked at the window

"It's going to be fine Yuga…" Garga reassured him

"Thanks… Garga you're being there for me is enough…" Yuga smiled sincerely as the plane flew

* * *

Ending Sequence

(Ride On My fight -Kitta and Mimmori)

The first scene is shown from Ranma in the middle of somewhat a competition that he was accompanied by the right is Raito while the left it's the hooded black figurethen they disappeared by the light as many buddyfight cards seems to be floating

**It's magic****  
Golden Ride on my fight! More  
I will stand up to my dreams  
I will go even in the last minute situation  
To the field beyond the limit**

The next scene then shown Ranma is calling a new Destroyer card and it seems that Masato gasped about it as he was surprised

**Frustrated tears, hope that was hurt****  
Everyone is because of the future  
Pride not defeated by diamonds  
Valuable brilliance now and now**

The scene then changed as Ranma partnered up with Subaru while Masato with Kanesada, Miko and Eden, Momo with Reines, Merlin with the hooded figure then Ozy with Kazuma while Raito and Kuro on the background with them seems to be in a field of the stary blue night. The scene then changes again as Ranma is running chasing the image of the hooded figure and Merlin

**Stronger than anyone****  
I can believe today  
It will be a smile that causes a miracle**

The scene then changes again as Ranma uses the new card and Destroyer is shown in a purple armor with black motive (like Gargantua Lost Dragon)

**It's magic****  
Trump is Ride on my turn! More  
I will show you a hot heart  
It is surely a last-minute challenge  
To the field where you bet your fate**

The last scene changes as the hooded figure shown his buddy while Raito is with his light buddy and at last Ranma is with the new Destroyer on the end as the background is shown on the dragon world wth the other deity dragon tribe

* * *

_**A/N: Time to add the ending since I'm using a more of anime version format unlike my other week and it will be staple (only in this fic) i'll make it as more of an anime version so (please bear with me this is my first time doing things like this)** _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Welcome to the New Academy! A long last meeting!

* * *

**Disclaimers: I do not own the song lyrics just the opening sequence it all belong to their rightful owners (Kimeru and and buddyfight is own by bushiroad and all of the characters except my oc's**

* * *

**Opening Sequence**

Opening Sequence  
(Kimeru - Calling)

_Calling and feeling I take your hearts thought _

**The scene first shown as the buddyfight card seems to be rolling down and it's card only reveals white and as the music plays it changes into the Buddyfight logo with Ranma, A black hooded figure, Raito,Eden, Subaru and Masato but as the sequence change the black hooded figure disappears as it seen only 5 of them**

_The data storm gazes my cheek so I can't open my eyes _

**The first scene shown Ranma looking at the rain like he is worried about something**

_What are you trying to find? _

_What are you going to do?_

**The other scene revealed the black hooded figure in the city with his buddy looking at the sky**

_I won't make anyone sad_

**Raito's scene seems to be like he was looking at the screen with his buddy a white dragon while it's changes to Eden confronting Merlin**

_I'll retrieve you and Let's go and look ahead_

**The scene changes with a brief of Eden and Miko's scene at café mikono then changes again it seems that Subaru is looking serious as he looks at the buddy police files while Masato is helping him**

_By meeting You the world is in color_

**The scene changes to all of the villain revealing their ace but just two that have been notified and that's the black astro dragon and a girl like character while the other 4 isn't shown**

_I'll protect you with unseen bonds_

**The scene change to the main protagonist with their main buddy except for Ranma and Eden as Subaru and Masato is the first to be introduced then it was Raito's**

_Calling With Invisible Wings_

**The scene changes when it was thought that Miko and Eden tag battles against someone**

_Destroy the Darkness and weakness within Me_

**The scene changes to Ranma facing the black figure person as he revealed his ace monster to be a dark form of deity as it's clash with Destroyer's new form then the scene changes to somewhat you may call a cutscene where it's shown a bit of track record with a picture then a scene of the villains wearing black coats sitting together somewhere (their hideout) and then a bit of scene of a deck core case with a bit of cards scattered and also some kind of book then it finally changes to Ranma with his junior high outfit seems to be walking and looking at the bright sky**

* * *

After the flight they arrived at the America's international Airport

"Woah… this is cool.." Yuga said as they went outside it was almost summer at the time

"You could say that again…" Raito smiled as they saw outside

"Woah this is cool.." Garga said at the weather and also the scenery

"It's different than what we have to…" As they saw the outside it was their dad's talking while reminiscing the old time Gaitou still had almost the same timehaircut as he always do just look older while Gao look like his future force self with longer hair he seems to be wearing a white vest and formal outfit.

"Dad.. wait you're really going here huh…" Raito said

"It's Destiny.. and it seems you've found a good friend who knew…" Gaitou smiled as he looked at Yuga

"That's my son after all so how was your little brother and Mom?" Gao asked

"They are fine dad and Haru really miss you… you need to visit them more often.." Yuga replied

"I'm sorry I'm really busy…." Gao sighed

"It's fine dad we all knew…" Yuga smiled as Gao looked at Garga

"It reminds me when I'm with my buddy… he also has been busy…" Gao sighed

"Dad who is your buddy?" Yuga asked as he is curious

"Get in the car and get your things pack up first then I'll tell…" Gao smiled

"I'm getting excited..." Yuga said with an excited tone

At the car both of them felt a bit awkward around their dad as they ttalk about things

"Wait so dad you're the one that asked for commissioner help?! That's cheating…" Raito said

"I had no choice you are one rebellious child just like I was…." Gaitou sighed

"He is a bit cold back in the days…" Gao said as he explains the first time he met Gaitou

"Don't tell me like that!" Gaitou shouted

"Don't tell me you regret it…" Gao said

"Of course not!" Gaitou said

"Both of them…" Both Raito and Yuga looked at their dad's in awe

"You're always like this even in middle school…" Gaito said as they both still bcker

"Ehm hm…" Garga said trying to break their bicker

"Ah right sorry about that…" Gao sighed

"Finally…" Mizuru sighed

"Dad where is he?" Raito asked

"He is busy with his school work especially it's winter and the graduation is on June not like japan had…" Gaitou said

"I see…." Raito sighed

"Wait…. What? you had a brother?' Yuga asked as he interrupts a bit

"a twin brother… I never talked much about him since he doesn't anyone know he is my twin…" Raito said as he described his twin brother as a bit of energetic but actually like books

"wow that is contradiction…" Yuga said while imagining it in his head

"Yeah he is a contradiction…" Raito sighed

"And we're here" Gao said as he points out at the school yuga is gonna attend it was bigger than Aibo

"This is bigger than Aibo Academy!" Yuga shouted

"Let's get on with the tour shall we.." Gao smiled as the car headed on to the school as the gate opens up

Yuga and all of them went outside as he bumps into someone holding a book when he gets out he also has a book mark with his name on it and it's a magazine

"Sorry are you okay?" Yuga asked to him while helping him stand

"Aaahhhh! Mikado Yuga!" The boy said as he brush himself up

"Kuro?" Raito looked him directly

"Raito? Huff you're here too huh…" His expression change when he looked at raito

"Where are you from?" Gaitou asked

"I'm from finishing my last research…" Kuro sighed as he headed to the school directly as the middle school and elementary are on the same building

"Welcome to Faze Academy…" Gao said as they also heads into the school there were a bit less students since most of them have a lesson to attend to

As they walk Yuga saw that Momo and Merlin walk past by them and head to somewhere from the look of it Merlin just smiled at Yuga for a bit and leaves

"wait those two schooled here?" Yuga asked about Merlin and Momo

"Yeah, they were talented buddyfighters…." Gao said

"But they used lost world…" Raito said

"Using lost world or not at least they didn't pose as a threat…" Gao said

"Unlike Tasuku's case…" Gaitou said

"Right…" Raitou said

"Destroyer was clearly plotting something but I sense nothing from them…" He continued

"First off you must ensure you've bring all your documents.." Gao said to his son

"Oh yeah where is Garga?" Yuga asked

"He must be searching for the food isle, cat" Garcat said

"Right, Dog…" Gardog said

"But… Garga-sama said he needs to look around for potential training place…" Garbird said

"I hope he'll be fine… Yuga said as he is worried about his buddy

Meanwhile,

"At least I'll be able to get away from Yuga for a while…" Garga said as he feels a bit unwell from the fight ever since he goes here he can feel something is wrong with him all of the sudden and went inside the washroom as he saw himself in the mirror

"Hahaha! Garga… you can't escape from me…" The mirror image from him spoke

"Wait did you just spoke!" Garga shouted while he gasped

"You're the one…. Now face yourself… your true destiny…." The reflection goes back to normal as the gargantua dragon wash his face off

"Did I… forget something…" He thought as he went outside the washroom and bumps into Kuro's buddy as he was wearing a black coat

"I'm so sorry…" Garga said to him

"Ahhh…. Rejoice…. It's Garga-sama…" The black coat buddy monster looked at garga

"How do you know me we've never met…" Garga said

"You don't remember me?" The buddy monster asked

"No…" garga said as he feels a bit of weirded out by the scene but for a bit his head just have a bit of headache just looking at him

"Are you okay Garga-sama?" The coated buddy monster said

"I'm fine… don't worry about me…" just leave me alone…" Garga said as he leaves and don't want to be bothered

"What is wrong with him?" The buddy monster seems to be confused as Kuro comes and approach him

"I've been looking every where for you Luard…" Kuro said

"I'm sorry I got excited and bump into Gargantua Dragon…" Luard said as he seems to be a bit excited

"The one that you talk about?" Kuro asked

"Yeah that one…." Luard said as he is so happy to meet his figure in person person

"We've go to hurry you've brought my book?" Kuro asked

"Yeah… I already put it under your desk…" Luard said

"Good I'll see you after school then…" Kuro said as he walks back to his class

"He sure is busy this kind of day…" Luard sighed

Meanwhile back with Yuga

"And that is the tour of the whole school…" Merlin said

"Wow…. This school has a lot to do huh and buddyfighting all day seems a lot of fun…" Yuga smiled

"Fun at first but you must know in this school buddyfighting is everything and all is resolved through it…" Merlin said seriously

"What do you mean?" Yuga asked

"You will soon know it… but for now…" Merlin said as he saw the view of the rooftop in the school

"Woah this scenery is so cool!" Yuga shouted as he saw the school at a wide scale

"Yeah this is the first place I go when I graduated it's calm and breezing…" Merlin smiled as they were in a field of flowers

"Why did you use Lost World?" Yuga asked

"It's mainly because… I just wan my brilliance to be recognize that's all… when I saw you it reminds me of a familiar face…" Merlin said

"Have we met before?" Yuga asked

"I think not… but it feels odd for a reason it seems like destiny…" Merlin sighed

"You're here?" Momo asked to him as she goes to the rooftop

"There is a top 10 Elite council" She continued

"Got it… I'll see you later then Yuga… you're a rather unique buddyfighter… I'll be seeing you more often now goodbye…" Merlin said as he politely leaves

"Now… you'll know the hell of this school soon enough…" He sighed and thought in his mind

Back at the car

Yuga had some paperwork with him about the school and everything and wondered about Garga's condition as he uses his coat he is still feeling unwell

"Garga are you alright?" Yuga asked as he saw Garga curling on the back

"I'm fine I just need more rest the air sick got into me…." He replied quickly with an excuse

"I think we've better get you some medicine on the way…" Yuga said as he is still worried about Garga

"I'll be fine as long as I get enough nap…" Garga said reassuring him as they finally reach Gaitou's residence

"Thank you for getting us back to our home… Mr Mikado…" Raito smiled

"No problem…" Gao smiled

"Then we'll be going…" Gaitou smiled as he and Raito went off back to their own house

"It feels a bit off getting back here…" Raito said

"For the middle school will you go back to Aibo?" Gaitou asked

"That was my plan…" Raito said

"Then this holiday im gonna teach you everything I know about buddyfighting…" Gaitou smiled

"And this is destiny huh?" Raitou asked

"Nope… this is fate…" Gaitou smiled

"You're not using destiny word this is a first…" Raito said

"Abygale said you hated that word I'm trying to compensate on it…" Gaitou said

"Dad…" Raito smiled

"I'm not going to talk about the D word if you don't want to feel like it… now… lets get on with it to your special activity…" Gaitou smiled

"That is what I like!" Raito shouted in excitement

"You've didn't change at all…" Gaitou smiled as he look at his own son, he wanted his happiness more than anything to spend time with him is a precious one for him

Back with the Mikado's

"So, tell me how was Aibo academy like now?" Gao asked

"It was a lot of fun! I met Subaru he was a genius... I lost him a few times then there was Masato… yuga talk about his friends at Aibo Academy even Ranma his best friend

"So that's it huh that was interesting just like my school years…" Gao said as he explains who he met with full of passion

"Cool… wait so Genma-san is cool and then… wait the CEO of chaos company becomes your top contributor?! That's cool and J Genesis the one that tried to sell of military buddy becomes your personal assistant?…" Yuga said

"Pretty neat huh… but more importantly… Hoshiyomi Subaru is Tasuku's son even though he takes his mother's name…" Gao said

"Subaru's Dad is the commissioner?!" Yuga gasped

"Everybody knows it except you maybe…" Gao said

"Dad I have a regret not telling Ranma about this my best friend… will it be okay?" Yuga asked

"It will be fine… it will be fine…. As long as your heart is put in it but don't do it again you should at least tell them that is what happens to me and they got really mad at first especially noboru…" Gao smiled

"Something will work out right?" Yuga puts up a forceful smile as he is comforted by his dad

"Dad I miss you so much…" He said while shedding a tear

"Me too…. Me too… sorry I wasn't able to do this in a long time…" Gao said

"No problem dad…." Yuga smiled

"Oh yeah did you do dojo again?" He asked to him

"I still am a black belt don't mess with me…" Gao said with a smile

"That's the dad I know…' Yuga said while garga seems to be out of it and his chest turns from white to purple and it was a bit beeping with a low light as he tries to sleep

Meanwhile with Merlin he was in a large screen main server computer and is holding a tape while seeing a video while matching yuga's face

"Yes… he is the one…" Merlin said seriously

"As I predicted it…" The astrodragon said behind him

"Now… for the execution…" Merlin puts a serious look on his face

* * *

Ending Sequence

(Ride On My fight -Kitta and Mimmori)

The first scene is shown from Ranma in the middle of somewhat a competition that he was accompanied by the right is Raito while the left it's the hooded black figurethen they disappeared by the light as many buddyfight cards seems to be floating

**It's magic****  
****Golden Ride on my fight! More****  
****I will stand up to my dreams****  
****I will go even in the last minute situation****  
****To the field beyond the limit**

The next scene then shown Ranma is calling a new Destroyer card and it seems that Masato gasped about it as he was surprised

**Frustrated tears, hope that was hurt****  
****Everyone is because of the future****  
****Pride not defeated by diamonds****  
****Valuable brilliance now and now**

The scene then changed as Ranma partnered up with Subaru while Masato with Kanesada, Miko and Eden, Momo with Reines, Merlin with the hooded figure then Ozy with Kazuma while Raito and Kuro on the background with them seems to be in a field of the stary blue night. The scene then changes again as Ranma is running chasing the image of the hooded figure and Merlin

**Stronger than anyone****  
****I can believe today****  
****It will be a smile that causes a miracle**

The scene then changes again as Ranma uses the new card and Destroyer is shown in a purple armor with black motive (like Gargantua Lost Dragon)

**It's magic****  
****Trump is Ride on my turn! More****  
****I will show you a hot heart****  
****It is surely a last-minute challenge****  
****To the field where you bet your fate**

The last scene changes as the hooded figure shown his buddy while Raito is with his light buddy and at last Ranma is with the new Destroyer on the end as the background is shown on the dragon world with the other deity dragon tribe

* * *

R & A Time a.k.a Author Review Time

Okay shinkuso77 here is the weekly author's note been busy with some of my (a.k.a workation and it's weekend) Wohoo! Now I'm gonna go and read some of my old and new review

From the previous fic a.k.a Buddyfight Ace: Another Path

From: Ariz Lezlie Phosphophyllite

R: It took me a while to end reading this thanks for your writing

**A: Thanks Lezlie hope you enjoy well I was keeping a tight schedule releasing this since it has been a hiatus for one year or so (which I would like to finish this on a rush and it's holiday for college no harm done)**

From this Fic (which I forgot to reply the review and if I wanted to reply again with more answers)

From: The Tom Dragon 1987

R: This is a nice start. The opening reminded me a lot from Yugioh Vrains Seasoon 3 opening due to the scene and lyrics are similar

**A: Actually that wasn't my first choice but it perfectly pointed the plot it's heading to and also the lyrics I match it with buddyfight situational it was inspired by that opening since no one has done like this on the fic might as well try it right? **

Oh yeah my author note will be change to this R& A time short for Review and answer time since I wanted it to be a different way and this will be done if there is review on my story I also wanted to give a shout out to simjiaennichole who just favorited thank you very much don't forget to R&R I'll check with all of you next time shinkuso77 signing out


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The letter

**Disclaimers: I do not own the song lyrics just the opening sequence it all belong to their rightful owners (Kimeru and and buddyfight is own by bushiroad and all of the characters except my oc's**

* * *

**Opening Sequence**

Opening Sequence  
(Kimeru - Calling)

_Calling and feeling I take your hearts thought _

**The scene first shown as the buddyfight card seems to be rolling down and it's card only reveals white and as the music plays it changes into the Buddyfight logo with Ranma, A black hooded figure, Raito,Eden, Subaru and Masato but as the sequence change the black hooded figure disappears as it seen only 5 of them**

_The data storm gazes my cheek so I can't open my eyes _

**The first scene shown Ranma looking at the rain like he is worried about something**

_What are you trying to find? _

_What are you going to do?_

**The other scene revealed the black hooded figure in the city with his buddy looking at the sky**

_I won't make anyone sad_

**Raito's scene seems to be like he was looking at the screen with his buddy a white dragon while it's changes to Eden confronting Merlin**

_I'll retrieve you and Let's go and look ahead_

**The scene changes with a brief of Eden and Miko's scene at café mikono then changes again it seems that Subaru is looking serious as he looks at the buddy police files while Masato is helping him**

_By meeting You the world is in color_

**The scene changes to all of the villain revealing their ace but just two that have been notified and that's the black astro dragon and a girl like character while the other 4 isn't shown**

_I'll protect you with unseen bonds_

**The scene change to the main protagonist with their main buddy except for Ranma and Eden as Subaru and Masato is the first to be introduced then it was Raito's**

_Calling With Invisible Wings_

**The scene changes when it was thought that Miko and Eden tag battles against someone**

_Destroy the Darkness and weakness within Me_

**The scene changes to Ranma facing the black figure person as he revealed his ace monster to be a dark form of deity as it's clash with Destroyer's new form then the scene changes to somewhat you may call a cutscene where it's shown a bit of track record with a picture then a scene of the villains wearing black coats sitting together somewhere (their hideout) and then a bit of scene of a deck core case with a bit of cards scattered and also some kind of book then it finally changes to Ranma with his junior high outfit seems to be walking and looking at the bright sky**

* * *

Around the month of september

"Garga let's go!" Yuga shouted as he saw the picture of his mom and Dad when it's the holiday

"Wait!" Garga shouted as he went out from the bathroom and dry himself off and rush himself to Yuga's place right now

"Garga you're always like this…." Yuga sighed as he was worried after that time Garga had a high fever that didn't get down in a month

"I'm very sorry and don't worry about me!" Garga said as he turns into his card form and went into the deck and hears the bus from outside

"Yuga your bus!" Gao shouted

"Ah I'm gonna be late for my first day!" Yuga shouted as he then gets his bag and gears ready and went outside as he gets ready for taking the bus and went in

At the front of the gate of the school

"My new year starts now…" Yuga said while still regretting what he had done with Ranma

"There is no… regretting it now…." He looked seriously as he went inside the school with other freshmen

1 months and 2 weeks back (after Yuga left)

"I haven't heard from Yuga…." Ranma said as he didn't receive any calls from Yuga

"What did he want to talk about?" He sighed as he look at the Ace Buddyfighters photo he had with Yuga and the others

"After that he accepted me back as his friends…. He said he will be attending Aibo Academy for middle school again…" He said clearly as he has been taking the test but during the week he wasn't around

"You're worried about your best friend?" Destroyer asked

"Yeah… I'm worried… He hasn't called me ever since…" Ranma said

"I think you should be better off checking one of his friends…" Destroyer suggested

"That is a good idea…" Ranm smiled

As they then goes to Café Mikono where everyone is having a time like usual

" So what did you do during your holiday break?" Subaru asked

"As usual hiking the mountains and also… playing sports…" Masato said calmly

"And your grandma?" Subaru asked

'She is still well for her age…" Masato said as they talk it out

"Here is your pizza…" Miko said happily to Agito and the linkdragon crew

"Is it me or… something feels a bit silent.." Cross said

"Who am I to kid myself… it has been a slow day without Yuga and he hasn't updated the ranga channel ever since…" Subaru sighed

"Right it has been fun with him… he is the one that lived up to his expectations…" Masato said

"We didn't get to see him off… that graduation was the last that we see him…" Subaru said

"But Raito posted some of his photo on his blog…" Cross said

"The academy he went to is quite huge…" Masato shouted

"It's really an elite here…" Subaru saw the pictures

"And it seems that his relationship with his dad is gonna be a great one" Cross said

"Well…. He went to America after the graduation party…" Subaru sighed

"As the door open Ranma hears what happen from it

"Yuga went to America?!" Ranma shouted

"Didn't Yuga told you he was going the next day?" Subaru asked

"He didn't…" Ranma said

"So he lied huh…." Subaru said seriously

"What do you mean he lied?" Ranma asked

"I already advise him to tell you he promised to me the day of the graduation…" Subaru sighed

"So that night I've got to go!" Ranma said s he quickly leaves

"Wait Ranma!" Subaru shouted

"It's not like Yuga…." Miko said

"Yeah… he straight up lied… what's up with that…" Masato sighed

"He must have his reasons…" Subaru said seriously

Meanwhile with Ranma

"So that night…." Ranma said seriously

Flashback

"What is it that you're gonna talk about anyway yuga?" Ranma asked

"The truth is…" Yuga said but then they saw a shooting star

"Oh look a shooting star…" Ranma said as they both saw the sky

"It's nice… I hope it's like this everyday…" He continued

"Yeah…" Yuga smiled

"Oh what did you want to say yuga?" Ranma asked

"No... Nothing…. It's nothing important…" Yuga lied as he smiled to Ranma

End Of flashback

"Why didn't you tell me!" Ranma shouted as he is in the bridge where he met Yuga

"Just my hunch he didn't want to bother you on a special day like that…" Destroyer said

"Destroyer you're a bit giving advised than usual…" Ranma said to the demonic dragon

"At my time on prison I think on a lot of things… my purpose and sometimes buddy problems…" Destroyer said

"That has a lot of good impact on you…. An expert on like that…" Ranma sighed

"I still feel a little bit buggy about myself… like there is something wrong when I think about it… after that impact hit me hard… I don't feel hate nor revenge anymore towards the deity…" Destroyer said

"Wow you've changed a lot…." Ranma smiled

"I advised you go to the Mikado household from there maybe you'll get a clue…" Destroyer said

"That maybe your best idea so far…." Ranma said

At the Mikado Household Ranma rings the door to their place and Paruko picks up the door

"Oh Ranma…." Paruko looked at him

After a while Ranma is treated to some drinks and snacks

"So my son didn't tell you…" Paruko said

"Yeah… Miss Paruko… I mean Yuga's mom…" Ranma said

"Don't worry about it… he wanted to give your video pad back wait a minute okay…" Paruko smiled as he gets Ranma the things that Yuga was supposed to be getting for him

"This is..." Ranma saw a book, the video pad and a letter on top of it

"Please read it on your way back…" Paruko said

"Will do… … will do…" Ranma said as he then leave while saying thank you and goodbye while he holds the paper tightly

That Night Ranma begins to read the paper

"Ranma how are you? sorry I was able to talk with this now… I'm going to lived with my father I have to say this quick… I'm sorry I don't tell you in person because I don't want to ruin the moment… I'm actually trying to have a break on buddyfights that is why I didn't have the time to tell anyone this.. It feels weird after the fight with Merlin.. I need time to think about what I want and what I wanted Garga also starts to act a little strange all of a sudden…" Ranma begins to read it

"A little weird?" Destroyer asked

"He begins to distant a bit.. I don't know maybe a guilt from that fight… I just want to be a perfect partner for him and be there for him after all we're buddes… sorry if I rant a bit… I want to give back the video pad that you throw out for the ran-ga channel I'm not going to use it that much now I'll be doing my own thing and maybe starts my own thing…" Ranma started to read it again

"Ran-ga channel are our thing so keep that in mind… hope you can watch it out for me in the meantime… I'll be sure to message you again when I have the free time, I'll be sending you the link to the new paltuber when I'm there in America… Your best Friend Yuga" He reads again seriously

"And what is in the video pad?" Ranma saw the clip

"Ran-Ran Ga Woo!" Both Garga and Yuga appeared on the clip

"This is my farewell video to Ran-ga channel to my best friend Ranma hope this can be a good thing…. Oh and happy graduation day! This is an early access anyway without any edits a personal favorite…" Yuga said as he rolled the pictures with him and Ranma all the way through elementary together

"Hope this is enough Ranma and also… if you're going to Aibo again I hope you go and be friends with Masato and Subaru they are great friends who is also your friends… please open up to them… I won't be able to do much when I'm away I'll be trying to find time…" Yuga said while saying it in tears

"Don't cry cat!" Garcat said

"Sorry… Sorry… anyway Ranma.. hope you like this video… I'm sorry for breaking our promise…. It will be a while don't worry" Yuga said while he stops from saying more words and tried to smile

"And cut Cat!" Garcat said while filming it

"He promised he'll be an Aibo it was all a lie…" Ranma said as the video ends

"So do you feel hatred or worse?" Destroyer asked

"No…. I have to think about Yuga too this is what he wants… I don't want him to think about it and of course I feel disappointed but if he is happy then I'm happy…" Ranma smiled

"You've matured up a bit.." Destroyer said

"Yeah! Of course!" Ranma shouted

"And that book?" Destroyer asked

"I'll look on it later… he said when I'm ready…." Ranma said as he looks at the note

"It's your choice…" Destroyer sighed

"Yuga wherever you are…. Please be okay…." Ranma said with a smile as he saw the sky but still get a mix feeling about this

Meanwhile Yuga is looking at the night sky while holding the picture of them together from the first day of school

"Ranma…" Yuga said as he looked at the sky

"Here you are!" Kuro shouted as he pat him from the back

"Why are you at school?" He asked to Yuga

"Just taking a chill…" Yuga sighed

"And what is that picture?" Kuro asked

"Oh this is me and my best friend Kakogawa Ranma…" Yuga smiled

"You are such good friends…" Kuro smiled as he looked at their picture

"and how is garga?" He asked to him

"He just had a high fever but that's rare…" Yuga said

"it's pretty much rare for a deity to have fevers but it will happen…" Kuro sighed

"So it's normal huh…" Yuga smiled in relieved

"It's is quite normal don't worry…." Kuro smiled

With Garga he was sweating a lot from his high fever and his chest beeps in still his purple vibe

"He is still as hot as yesterday dog…" Gardog said

"Come on Garbird quick get the freezing water, cat!" Garcat shouted

"Got it bird!" Garbird shouted

Inside garga's Dream

"Where am i?" Garga thought as he saw something that isn't normal for him to see a battle from the past

"This is…." He said as he gives a troubled look

* * *

Ending Sequence

(Ride On My fight -Kitta and Mimmori)

The first scene is shown from Ranma in the middle of somewhat a competition that he was accompanied by the right is Raito while the left it's the hooded black figure then they disappeared by the light as many buddyfight cards seems to be floating

**It's magic****  
****Golden Ride on my fight! More****  
****I will stand up to my dreams****  
****I will go even in the last minute situation****  
****To the field beyond the limit**

The next scene then shown Ranma is calling a new Destroyer card and it seems that Masato gasped about it as he was surprised

**Frustrated tears, hope that was hurt****  
****Everyone is because of the future****  
****Pride not defeated by diamonds****  
****Valuable brilliance now and now**

The scene then changed as Ranma partnered up with Subaru while Masato with Kanesada, Miko and Eden, Momo with Reines, Merlin with the hooded figure then Ozy with Kazuma while Raito and Kuro on the background with them seems to be in a field of the stary blue night. The scene then changes again as Ranma is running chasing the image of the hooded figure and Merlin

**Stronger than anyone****  
****I can believe today****  
****It will be a smile that causes a miracle**

The scene then changes again as Ranma uses the new card and Destroyer is shown in a purple armor with black motive (like Gargantua Lost Dragon)

**It's magic****  
****Trump is Ride on my turn! More****  
****I will show you a hot heart****  
****It is surely a last-minute challenge****  
****To the field where you bet your fate**

The last scene changes as the hooded figure shown his buddy while Raito is with his light buddy and at last Ranma is with the new Destroyer on the end as the background is shown on the dragon world with the other deity dragon tribe

* * *

R & A Time a.k.a Author Review Time

That's the time of the week again I'm shinkuso77 and it's review time!

From: _Chazu The MagoSoph Queen_

R: This story was so much to read! I really like how the characters are in character (another path)  
I really like your story it was fun to read! (recent review)

**A: Thank you I'm glad you like it as for in character both lines from Masato and Subaru are from the episodes so I had a bit of tweak on it and re-watch it a couple of times to get it right.**

From:_ Tom The Dragon1987_

R: I'm gonna guess this right now, Gao's buddy is Batzz right? I mean in the Buddyfight Ace Manga Gao's buddy is still Batzz so it would make the most sense in my opinion, but it's your fic and you can create anything you want!

**A: Pretty Obvious it's Batzz… I wanted to make it from my previous fic that I hadn't done in a long time but it would be too much spoilers later on so I take the original route but you won't be able to see much Batzz though he is busy doing his royal duties at dragon world since he is thunder alliance that made pact with all worlds. I'm considering for Chibi Panda to make an appearance maybe but we'll see.**

That's it from this week! Oh and for card of the week it will begin in another chapters if I'm motivated so that's all for to today and end it with a cliff hanger how lucky of sudden inspiration! For the next chapter it's gonna be a bit of time skip so I'm sorry for the cliffhanger (that is why I give some spoilers right now)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Buddyfight Friendly Cup! The arrival of Faze Academy

* * *

**Opening Sequence**

Opening Sequence  
(Kimeru - Calling)

_Calling and feeling I take your hearts thought _

**The scene first shown as the buddyfight card seems to be rolling down and it's card only reveals white and as the music plays it changes into the Buddyfight logo with Ranma, A black hooded figure, Raito,Eden, Subaru and Masato but as the sequence change the black hooded figure disappears as it seen only 5 of them**

_The data storm gazes my cheek so I can't open my eyes _

**The first scene shown Ranma looking at the rain like he is worried about something**

_What are you trying to find? _

_What are you going to do?_

**The other scene revealed the black hooded figure in the city with his buddy looking at the sky**

_I won't make anyone sad_

**Raito's scene seems to be like he was looking at the screen with his buddy a white dragon while it's changes to Eden confronting Merlin**

_I'll retrieve you and Let's go and look ahead_

**The scene changes with a brief of Eden and Miko's scene at café mikono then changes again it seems that Subaru is looking serious as he looks at the buddy police files while Masato is helping him**

_By meeting You the world is in color_

**The scene changes to all of the villain revealing their ace but just two that have been notified and that's the black astro dragon and a girl like character while the other 4 isn't shown**

_I'll protect you with unseen bonds_

**The scene change to the main protagonist with their main buddy except for Ranma and Eden as Subaru and Masato is the first to be introduced then it was Raito's**

_Calling With Invisible Wings_

**The scene changes when it was thought that Miko and Eden tag battles against someone**

_Destroy the Darkness and weakness within Me_

**The scene changes to Ranma facing the black figure person as he revealed his ace monster to be a dark form of deity as it's clash with Destroyer's new form then the scene changes to somewhat you may call a cutscene where it's shown a bit of track record with a picture then a scene of the villains wearing black coats sitting together somewhere (their hideout) and then a bit of scene of a deck core case with a bit of cards scattered and also some kind of book then it finally changes to Ranma with his junior high outfit seems to be walking and looking at the bright sky**

* * *

After only 4 or 5 months pass(after the school year starts around November or December) by Ranma attended Aibo Academy as he get asserted with his new school year and also he seems to ditch the hat for a while and tries his a bit like vile ranma hair style but it cut short to no avail at least for him he is one class with Masato and Subaru so it's cool to them and now he is having lunch with destroyer on the rooftop

"Hmm your mom really packs a good lunch huh…" Destroyer said as he adjusted his buddy form to a more of his dragon form rather than his mask form since it irritates him a bit as he can't eat whatever he wants at will

"So you're now liking this form a lot huh?" Ranma asked to him

"Yeah especially eating this bento it's so good!" Destroyer said while gulping some of the onigiri's

"You're really the same as garga except for your personality…" Ranma sighed

"You think so…" Destroyer said

"And you're getting fat in the tummy…" Ranma sighed

"Am I that fat?' Destroyer asked

"Just kidding…" Ranma said as he is joking around

Meanwhile at the airport it seems that a familiar figure walks past by as he wears a white hood and then hopping into a special bus with other 4 people while the others is just some of the school student who intend to cheer them on

Back at the Aibo Academy Ranma is focusing on the subjects when he heard that the class is dispend for the day to meet the special guest at the buddyfight stadium hall especially Ranma, Subaru and Masato

"Our name was called we better go there…" Ranma said

"Yeah it might be important…" Subaru said

"For share! This is gonna be great!" Masato shouted

The three of them then dash off to the stadium it seem that their principal is making his speech about the upcoming friendly buddyfight match that has been going on for Aibo and Faze Academy for this year as it's already been done by many years

"Greetings one and all and welcome to the hall we are here to commomerate the five elites there are here to challenge our school tops.." The principal or headmaster continues his speech as they all hear the sound of somekind of bus

Outside the five elites comes out and 2 of them are Merlin and Momo while the other 2 are seen the first one is seen with a dual buddy at his arsenal and he almost wears something like a pharaoh's gesture of an aura while the other one it's none other than Raito's twin

"You guys go on ahead…" The one with the white coat seems to be putting his gear on as he begins to hears some music

"I'm not cut out for this I'm not gonna attend the briefing.." The white hooded person said as he leaves them on his own way

"He is always be like that!" Momo said with a bit of anger as he seemed to be annoyed

"But he is one of our strongest fighter and he accel in his progression give him some slack…" Merlin smiled

"Well he won't be as strong as me though…" The guy that uses his mighty accent like a pharaoh did said.

"Cit the slack already will ya Ozy…. He has done his daily chore before getting here taking care of your job also taking on 20 buddyfights today before he goes here is punishment enough…" Kuro said

"Yes Yes.." Ozy sighed as he is a bit nag since his partner namely Reines didn't come with them

"She has extended exam give her a lack since she always covers for us…" Kuro sighed

"She is a bit too naïve for his own sake but oh well… and we might be lucky to see him too…" Merlin said interrupting their conversation

"You mean Kazama?" Momo asked

"Who else…" Merlin said calmly

"The winter cup is coming you know that right?" Momo asked

"Of course I know the tag fight…" Merlin sighed

"This will be a good warm up!" Ozy smirked

"Now let's go in…" Merlin said as they walk in using their jersey representing the Faze academy

As they go in to the stadium they were greeted by the headmater

"Why is he here?" Raito looked at Kuro as they face each other and the headmaster is a bit confused as to why there is only 4 person instead of 5.

"Oh about that… don't worry about it… he just didn't want to bother about it principal I'll fill him later on… he is getting a fresh air… oh you are also missing a person…" Merlin smiled as they just noticed that Subaru isn't there but a new face comes on and it was Kazama even though he didn't ditch his eye glass his hair suddenly was a lot more stylish and from the look even if he is the samge grade as Ranma and the others he was able to keep up to what he like and that's buddyfight

"It's has been a while! Ozy shouted

"Finally we can meet….." Kazama smiled

"Oh you come here and gives me a nudge!" Ozy shouted as he gives Kazama a nudgy

"Ouch that hurts… and heads off!" Kazuma said as he fix his hair

"You know him?" Raito asked

"Oh we're pen pal from paltuber… He aways plays FBO…" Kazama said

"FBO?" Ranma asked

"Fate Buddy Online.. it's basically buddyfight but a simulator…" Kazuma sighed

"We always live stream right?" Ozy asked

"Yeah…" Kazuma said

"Oh yeah that game was booming!" Masato shouted

"You know about that game Masato?" Ranma asked

"Of course it hits overseas from the first release…. Masato said

"We'll continue with.." The headmaster continues on with briefing for them as the Match roll opens up as Raito will be facing Kuro, Merlin will be facing Subaru, Masato will be facing Ozy, Kazuma will be facing Momo and Ranma will be facing the last unknown enemy

"Unknown Enemy?" Ranma thought

"Just who will be your enemy huh Ranma?" Destroyer asked

At the Rooftop

"Hmm Hmm.." The hooded person just watch the whole scene from his phone with his headset still intact

"So I will be facing Kakogawa Ranma Huh…" It just stare the phone then close it as he was interrupted by Subaru who is walking towards him

"Who are you?!" Subaru shouted

"Is that a way to greet your possible enemy…" The hooded person said

"Watch out Subaru his aura it's changing…" Cross said as the hooded's boy color changed to black as his aura too changed

"Would you like to accompany me to a buddyfight?"It sort out his deck core case to Subaru

"Fine! I'll take you on!" Subaru shouted

"Then buddy barrier!" The hooded person uses a technology simillar to a buddy police barrier and they initiated a battle

"Then luminize your deck!" Subaru shouted

(Subaru: life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)  
(Zero: Life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

**"Open the flag!"**

**"Dragon World!"**

**"Star Dragon World!"**

"I'm going first" As he draw and charge and draw but then it ends it's turn

"Sure but first let me introduced myself My name is Zero... " The hooded person seems to hold himself back

"Zero..." Subaru thought

"Subaru you better be careful…" Cross said

"I got it…" Subaru smiled

"I'll give you one turn Hoshiyomi Subaru please do yourself to satisfy me..." Zero looks calm but within that reveals a sinister aura from the background

"Equip kaus alnasl the barry to the right and then center buddy call! Cross Astrologia!" Subaru buddy called Cross to the center

"Galaxy formation huh… a formation that depends on it's situation the left or the right..." Zero sighed

The attack was furious at the turn but first Subaru increases his gauge to activate his impact

As the attack went on it hides the fact that the hooded person is smiling wickedly within his hood

"Final Phase! Cast! Tri-Star Decision!" Subaru hits his final impact card at the hooded figure

"Kuhahaahaha!" Zero laughed wickedly back at Subaru as his real flag is revealed with a black Z color almost the same like Dragon Zwei

"The real game has just begun…" The hooded figure just laugh and smiled wickedly as his buddy is revealed to be a hooded dragon with chrome black dragon sword in his hands

"All will be back to zero…. And all will be back to nothingness.." His buddy said as his intimidating aura comes out from it while cross seemed to be paralyzed by his appearance

"This buddyfight is done…" Zero said with seems as he seems to be in an excited mood

(Subaru: life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 3)  
(Zero Life: 5 gauge: 2 hand: 7)

"Where is Subaru anyway?" Masato and Ranma searched for him

"We haven't search him at the rooftop right?" Raito asked

"Yeah…" Masato said

"Hoi where where you?!" Kuro is also searching for someone in the building

"Kuro who are you searching for?" Raito asked as they meet up

"Oh I'm searching for one of my subordinates…" Kuro smiled

"Oh yeah the principal said they were missing one…" Masato added

They then headed to the rooftop as they saw the scene the hooded figure just finished up his buddyfight with Subaru

"Game End Winner: **'**Zero'" The system said as the buddy barrier ended the match between him and Subaru

"That was a bit of a warm up…" The figure just sighed as he looked at Subaru's unconscious buddy after the fight

"You're here?!" Kuro shouted

"At least someone is keeping me company…" The figure said calmly as Subaru who lost and got some bruised on him with cross as they both receive some extra physical damage from the fight

"You had a buddyfight?!" Kuro shouted

"Yeah… that briefing is so boring… thank you for the fight, ozy is waiting right?" The figure asked

"Yeah… he is waiting and seems to be in anger yet again…" Kuro said

"Got it… then I'm going now…" As the figure is shown as a boy just from the look of it

"Oh and… I hope you aren't as boring as him… Give me a good fight…" The figure whispered at Ranma with a wicked smile

"Who is he?" Ranma asked to Kuro and he wondered about it the sound to him seems so familliar

"He is the elite number 3… that is all I can say… He is referred as The Demon…. His title is what we call Zero..." Kuro said as he leaves

"Zero... his fights... is a bit disturbing..." Destroyer said as he examines cross and Subaru

"I think we must bring him back or to the nursery he is in a pretty bad shape..." Ranma said

"I do agree... Let's go!" Destroyer said as they go to the nursery office/clinic at school

Back at the bus

"Where were you?" Ozy asked

"I was having a buddyfight.." The figure then goes into his seat while looking at the window

"Tell me!" Ozy shouted

"No…" The figure sighed

"Oh come on…" Ozy shouted

"No means no…" Zero growled that makes Ozy back down

"Don't get mad like that.. got it got it I won't ask you anymore than this…." Ozy sighed

"Hah…" Kuro said with a sighed

"Besides the only one that will be a challenge Kakogawa Ranma…" Merlin said

"Him huh…" Zero sighed as he hears some music while redirecting his look on on his deck which radiated a dark aura

Ending Sequence

(Ride On My fight -Kitta and Mimmori)

The first scene is shown from Ranma in the middle of somewhat a competition that he was accompanied by the right is Raito while the left it's the hooded black figurethen they disappeared by the light as many buddyfight cards seems to be floating

**It's magic****  
****Golden Ride on my fight! More****  
****I will stand up to my dreams****  
****I will go even in the last minute situation****  
****To the field beyond the limit**

The next scene then shown Ranma is calling a new Destroyer card and it seems that Masato gasped about it as he was surprised

**Frustrated tears, hope that was hurt****  
****Everyone is because of the future****  
****Pride not defeated by diamonds****  
****Valuable brilliance now and now**

The scene then changed as Ranma partnered up with Subaru while Masato with Kanesada, Miko and Eden, Momo with Reines, Merlin with the hooded figure then Ozy with Kazuma while Raito and Kuro on the background with them seems to be in a field of the stary blue night. The scene then changes again as Ranma is running chasing the image of the hooded figure and Merlin

**Stronger than anyone****  
****I can believe today****  
****It will be a smile that causes a miracle**

The scene then changes again as Ranma uses the new card and Destroyer is shown in a purple armor with black motive (like Gargantua Lost Dragon)

**It's magic****  
****Trump is Ride on my turn! More****  
****I will show you a hot heart****  
****It is surely a last-minute challenge****  
****To the field where you bet your fate**

The last scene changes as the hooded figure shown his buddy while Raito is with his light buddy and at last Ranma is with the new Destroyer on the end as the background is shown on the dragon world with the other deity dragon tribe

R & A Time

Okay back with me again shinkuso77 bringing out some of the reviews today but it will be a bit short today

From: Chazu The MagoSoph Queen

Amazing story! I love reading it.

A: Aw thank you that means a lot to me

Oh yeah there will be buddyfights card of the day so stay tune on it so I'll be going now see you all of you reader next week Adieu….


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Friendship Buddyfight Cup

The night was long as Yuga is seen in front of his mother's house, he has been to Japan for the short break he had

"Excuse me…" Yuga knock on the house

"He-…" As someone opens the door it was someone familiar looks like haru has been a bit taller for the past few months and now looking at his brother

"Brother?!" He shouted

* * *

**Opening Sequence**

Opening Sequence  
(Kimeru - Calling)

_Calling and feeling I take your hearts thought _

**The scene first shown as the buddyfight card seems to be rolling down and it's card only reveals white and as the music plays it changes into the Buddyfight logo with Ranma, A black hooded figure, Raito,Eden, Subaru and Masato but as the sequence change the black hooded figure disappears as it seen only 5 of them**

_The data storm gazes my cheek so I can't open my eyes _

**The first scene shown Ranma looking at the rain like he is worried about something**

_What are you trying to find? _

_What are you going to do?_

**The other scene revealed the black hooded figure in the city with his buddy looking at the sky**

_I won't make anyone sad_

**Raito's scene seems to be like he was looking at the screen with his buddy a white dragon while it's changes to Eden confronting Merlin**

_I'll retrieve you and Let's go and look ahead_

**The scene changes with a brief of Eden and Miko's scene at café mikono then changes again it seems that Subaru is looking serious as he looks at the buddy police files while Masato is helping him**

_By meeting You the world is in color_

**The scene changes to all of the villain revealing their ace but just two that have been notified and that's the black astro dragon and a girl like character while the other 4 isn't shown**

_I'll protect you with unseen bonds_

**The scene change to the main protagonist with their main buddy except for Ranma and Eden as Subaru and Masato is the first to be introduced then it was Raito's**

_Calling With Invisible Wings_

**The scene changes when it was thought that Miko and Eden tag battles against someone**

_Destroy the Darkness and weakness within Me_

**The scene changes to Ranma facing the black figure person as he revealed his ace monster to be a dark form of deity as it's clash with Destroyer's new form then the scene changes to somewhat you may call a cutscene where it's shown a bit of track record with a picture then a scene of the villains wearing black coats sitting together somewhere (their hideout) and then a bit of scene of a deck core case with a bit of cards scattered and also some kind of book then it finally changes to Ranma with his junior high outfit seems to be walking and looking at the bright sky**

* * *

"Shh not too loud.." Yuga said as he stops his little brother from shouting even more

"Ahh you've come home today?! I don't prepare anything!" Paruko said as he looks at Yuga who had a bit of longer hair than he usually had but he uses more of a black and white theme than usual

"Where is Garga?" Haru asked

"Oh wait a minute…." Yuga said as he whistled

"Tri-ga Channel!" Garbird, Gardog and garcat seems to be filming Garga as he held the surprise gift to Haru and it's his favorite thing and it's macaroon or some sort

"Today we'll be having a special live broadcast back at Japan for all of you viewer!" Garga shouted

"Today will be a family reunion setting!" Yuga shouted as he begins the Channel the channel logo defines more of the Gar-Trio than Garga and Yuga in personal

"So stay tune for our next live broadcast this is a little time we have and I'm very tired today and for the entertaintment this is some footage of our shopping spree here!" Garcat said as he saw the picture of Garcat, Gardog and Garbird

"So check us out!" They said and then Yuga and Garga appeared too on the outro

"Wow brother you've start your own channel?" Haru asked

"Yeah of course…" Yuga smiled

"Now you two get in the dinner is getting called and why didn't your father told me?" Paruko asked

"Oh he is so busy…" Yuga sighed

"But is he good to you?" Paruko asked

"Dad is super caring to me…" Yuga smiled

"Like a second mom?" Paruko asked

"Yeah some sort like that…" Yuga smiled

"Can we have seconds?" Garcat,Gardog and Garbird even Garga are having second helpings

"Okay!" Paruko shouted

"Brother I've started playing buddyfight…" Haru said

"So what deck did you use?" Garga asked

"Magic World…" Haru replied

"Wow that's great.. good for you… I'll teach you a bit of tricks to Magic World okay…" Yuga said as he pat haru's head

"Yey! Brother is teaching me I can't wait!" Haru shouted

"Both of you finish up dinner frst.." Paruko said as she is a bit strict

"Yes!" Both Haru and Yuga then eat their food up

"So, this goes here and that goes there…" Yuga said after he and haru finished up his food while Haru gets his deck up and shows it up to his brother

"Woah this here isn't maximize you must use this more on this deck but you did a pretty good one…" Yuga smiled as he compliments on Haru's deck strategizing for a beginner

"I've seen your deck build for a while brother…" Haru smiled

"They are getting along pretty well…" Garga looked at Haru and Yuga's reaction

"Hmm…." Yuga said as he seems to be a little bit tired and almost doze off

"Brother are you okay?" Haru asked

"I think I didn't get enough sleep today…" Yuga said as he is holding his head

"Brother you better get to sleep now…" Haru said

"Right… Good Night Haru…" Yuga then goes into his room as garga follows him with the gar-trio

As Yuga enters his room he quickly closes the door and inside he seems to be contact with someone

"Reines… how was back at the academy?" Yuga asked

"It's going well…" Reines said as he talked with him on the hologram

"I see… report back when anything happen…" Yuga sighed as he looked seriously

"Buddyfight is everything… if you lose… you'll lose everything…" He said with a low tone and saw his picture with Ranma together

"Everything is in order…" He sighed as he then goes to sleep

The next day at Aibo Academy

"Welcome one and all! We are here for a fight we've been waiting for! The buddyfight friendship cup is on their way today is the first day of the match where the two teams are going at it.

"Today's first match will be Rikuo Masato versus Ozymandias!" Ion shouted

"Shall we begin mongrel…" Ozy said acting all mighty

"He did it again…" The hooded black figure saw that as he sighed

"Acting all mighty is his thing after all…" Momo also sighed

"Well well… it's alright…" Merlin smiled

_"The link spiral is the chains of boonds! Luminize! Spiral Link Dragon Order!"_

_"Gather the deities that rules the ancient! Luminize! Legendary Dragons!"_

"Buddyfight!" Ion shouted

**"Open the flag!"**

**"Ancient World!"**

**"Legend World!"**

(Masato: Life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

(Ozy: Life: 10 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

"You can have the first move…" Ozy said giving him a chance to himself

" I call on Mazuru to the center then to the left he called Thunder rive Agito and To the right it's Hara Hara" Masato starts his turn and equips his items and increasing his hands to 5 by using deity dragon creation as agito attacks he gains 1 life from the attack making his life to 12 and ends his turn

(Masato: Life: 12 hand: 5 gauge: 0)

(Ozy: Life: 8 hand: 6 gauge: 2)

"Let's begin!" Ozy shouted

"I pay one gauge and equips Seat of Absolute, Hieratic Throne (att: 0) Let's go you two…" He smiled as he sits at the throne looking unimpressed

"Left Ice Deity, Freeza Horus Buddy Call!" He shouted

"Let's get things ahead my master…" Freeza Horus appeared as a Dragod with an ice like armor

"Freeza Horus size 1 Power: 5000 defense: 8000 Critical: 2 this is my maginificent buddy but that's all…" Ozy said as he looks calm

"Double Buddy!" Freeza Horus shouted as he shines as a more of a blazing version like him appeared

"I'm Magma Horus! Now let's burn things up! Got it memorized?" Magma horus said as he seems to be in a more fun tone than Freeza Horus

"2 buddy?! But that's illegal right?!" Masato shouted

"Wait a minute let me check…" Ion said as he looked at her manual

"Oh here it is! This is a special case! Magma Horus and Freeza Horus is treated as 2 buddies! With double buddygift a new mechanism in buddyfight that let's you buddy called two monsters!" Ion shouted

"Magma Horus Size: 1 Power : 8000 Defense: 5000 Critical: 2 and they are both Dragods of legend world… my twin buddy…" Ozy explained as Mazuru and Hara Hara are destroyed but stayed on the field due to soul guard by Agito's effect

"Please Draw until your heart content my master…" Flame Horus said as Ozy draw 2 cards

"Set! -Ancient Crest Wall- Jeu De Rahn cast! -Inheritance of Honor- Taara! I gain 2 gauge and one more!" He gains 4 gauge in total then he activates his set spell to recover his hand back

"Attack Phase! Magma Horus effect all of the card on my field gains triple attack.. then let's begin!" Ozy smiled as he remembered his past before he went to academy

Flashback

"I was bad at buddyfight time to play simulator again huh.." Ozy sighed as he opens up his simulator and someone pops up into his channel for the first time

"Who are you?" He asked as he writes a chat to him

* * *

**Live Chat**

**Dra.D123: You're a good buddyfighter… let's meet up… there is an online abroad school**  
**Ozymandias: Are you sure we've only first met like this…**  
**Dra.D123: Because I can sense the way you fight here… it's amazing…**  
**Ozymandias: Eh?! But who are you?**  
**Dra.D123: I'm just someone who wanted to give you a chance will you take it or not?"**  
**Ozymandias: But just who are you?**  
**Dra.D123: I'm just someone who excites about buddyfight like you do and… we're the same… in a way you despise buddyfight but also excite about it….**  
**Ozymandias: Okay.. I'll give it a shot…**

* * *

After the test he finally passed and then went on to the academy as he meets the person himself at the annual ceremony

"You're a special one…" The person said

"Then to appreciate my thanks to you I'll be at your service with my buddy…" He bowed at him

"Don't be like that stand up… no need to be like that we are equal…" The person he talked to smile

"You need to act arrogance for a bit that grace didn't suit you…" The person smiled

"Yeah!" Ozy shouted

End Of Flashback

"It's the pact that I made with him…" Ozy looked at the stadium and saw the hooded figure looking at him as he nodded

"Don't disappoint me Ozy…" The hooded figure said

"I won't…" Ozy mumbled and sighed

"Magma Horus attack Hara Hara!" Ozy commanded

"Now let's flame up!" Flame Horus destroyed Hara hara

"2nd attack to the center!" Ozy shouted

"Cast Unyielding Link Dragon! I gain 3 life!and Mazuru isn't destroyed!" Masato shouted

"Then 3rd attack…" Ozy said seriously as Mazuru is destroyed

"Next Your turn! Freeza Horus!" Ozy shouted

"Got it!" Freeza attacks Masato directly 3 times

"Freezing Wind!" He shouted as Masato's life depleted to 9 life.

"My turn is over…" Ozy said as he looks calm

(Masato: Life: 9 hand: 4 gauge: 0)

(Ozy: Life: 10 hand: 4 gauge: 4)

"My turn!" Masato starts his hands as he looks at his gauge

"I have to turn this around somehow…" Masato looks at his hand cards

"Let me tell you Rikuo Masato this turn your attacks won't work against me…" Ozy said with a bit of boring look on his face

"Let's see about that!" Masato said with a smile as he is excited

"Cast Linkdragon Order's Repose! I gain 2 gauge!" He shouted

"I pay 3 gauge! Rumbling Spiral Thunderaxe, Emperor Agito center call! Kaina, Hara Hara, Mazuru and agito goes to the soul!" He then continued as he called a more superior version of Emperor Agito

"Let's go! Spiral Dragon Share!" Agito shouted

"At the beginning of the attack phase I add philosophia and jisen to the soul from the drop zone" Masato shouted

"First attack!' Agito shouted

" I pay 1 life! Cast! Retainer's shield! Your attack is nullified!" Ozymandias defends from the attack as he drop one card from the hand and the shield returns to his hand

"Second attack!" Agito shouted

"Cast! Elegant Shield! Shield of Loyalty! This attack becomes 0!" He shouted

"Philosophia effect! Stand again!" Masato shouted

"Go agito!" He shouted as Agito attacks

"Cast! Retainer Shield! I drop a hand card and the shield returns!" Ozy said

"Now it's my turn!" Masato attacks directly

"I let that attack slide…" Ozy smirked

"17 life huh… that is quite a challenge…" He continued

"Turn end…" Masato said as he seems to look a bit frustrated actually

"that 7 soul… how am I going to defeat it…" Ozy mumbled

(Masato: Life: 17 hand: 3 gauge: 0)

(Ozy: Life: 6 hand: 1 gauge: 4)

"Draw then charge and draw!" Ozy said as he draws his cards

"Cast yngl gard I drop a hand card and draw 2 cards and then I cast symbel gard.. I draw another 2 cards then I activate my throne abbility hmm this one…" He said as he adds a hand

"Center call! Devotion Mummy Yesa Lache center call (size : 1 att:4000 def: 2000 crit: 1) I gain 1 life and 1 draw then I pay 1 gauge and call this card to the center! Passionate Warrior Therias! (att: 6000 def: 1000 crit: 2 size: 1) therias gives my monsters ability then I cast Inheritance of Honor Taara! And then I activate my set card then I cast! De Ju Mau then let's begin! My buddy zone stands again and also I add 2 cards and drop this card from my hand and when yesa is dropped I gain back 2 gauge let's begin the attack phase shall we… first up Therias attack the center!" Ozy commanded

"As you command!" Therias attacks and then masato loses a life due to it's attack

"Magma Horus!" Ozy said

"Leave it to me!" Magma shouted as he attacks directly at Agito

"Cast! Unyielding link dragon!" Masato shouted as he gains 2 life but reduced by 1 due to the effect of therias

"second attack! And then third!" Magma Horus attacks Agito directly

"Your turn Freeza…" Ozy smiled

"Okay…" Freeza Horus then attacks and depletes 3 of the soul of Agito has

"there is still one more whew that was close…" Masato said

"I think you should be worried about now…" Freeza said

"Right Right…" Magma said as he said calmly

"Cast! The King Guidance! Ara Saas! Return you two!" Ozy said as the two cards returns to his hands and returns back without using the call cost as it seems that the Ice Deity and the Flame Deity are reborn yet again.

"Agito you're time is up… now burn!" Magma horus shouted as he destroyed agito

"Agito!" Masato shouted

"He defeated Agito's 7 soul!" Ion shouted

"Then finale!" Ozy said calmly as Magma Horus and Freeza Horus attacks Masato directly as the ace of sports look at his hands he can't do a thing

"I was beaten fair and square…" He saw his life turns into 0 at the last moment by Freeza Horus attacks

"Winner! Faze Academy! Ozymandias!" Ion shouted

"What a spectacular form and buddy…" She continued on commenting

"The Winner always goes to the one who shines…" Ozy said as he bowed

"And that's our master… Ozymandias…" Freeza said

"Got it memorized…" Magma said with a bit of dignity and a bit excited

"That was cool! Hope to fight you again!" Masato said as they handshake

"Yeah… sure…." Ozy smiled

"The first match is over… we're heading on to a break…" Ion commentated

(Masato: Life: 13 hand: 3 gauge: 0)

(Ozy: Life: 8 hand: 2 gauge: 4)

As the break is on the black hooded figure pass off with Subaru

"If Ranma knew this what will you do?" Subaru asked

"It's none of your business Hoshiyomi Subaru even if he knew he is just one obstacle I have to get rid off.." The figure sighed

"You was once someone I look up too but now…" Subaru sighed as he leaves

"That condition and now is different…. Please reconsider it… This is just a warm up match for me…" The figure said as he went in an opposite direction

After a while

"The Second Match is over Winner! Kazuma!" Ion shouted as everyone seems to be amazed by what's going on as they were fighting with no buddy monsters

"You're as good as usual Momo-chan…" Kazuma smiled

"You beat me fair and square…" Momo said while holding his bear doll

"This was a good entertainment…." Kazuma whispered to Momo

"It was part of the plan…" Momo replied in a small voice that no one heard but them as they parted ways after the fight ends

"That is the first day match hope all of you enjoy he second day will feature Hoshiyomi Subaru vs Akutagawa Merlin and the Shinigami twins Raito and Kuro so don't miss it!" Ion shouted

Outside the black hooded figure just sighed as he was followed by Ranma

"Wait!" Ranma shouted but the figure just continue to walk but then stop a bit as he looks at Ranma

"Why did you follow me?" The black hooded figure asked

"I just want to give a fair fight and good luck on the fight…" Ranma said

"Good luck… huh…If there is nothing you don't want to talk after that… it seems you're the one that needed the luck before I defeat you thoroughly in a buddyfight…" The black hooded figure sighed as his buddy appeared as a hooded dragon in a buddy form but then Destroyer appeared in his buddy form

"You are!" Destroyer shouted

"It has been a while.. Destroyer… you've failed miserably I presume…" The dragon said with a menacing tone

"You two know each other?" Ranma asked

"He is…. The real mastermind of the Lost World… I was just in charge as his shadow lead…" Destroyer said as he reveals his true position in Lost World

"I give you lost power but you've failed miserably and now pawn to a mere human…" The dragon said

"Watch your mouth! Even if you give me this power! I'll defeat you and keep this power…" Destroyer shouted

"Hope you've do it or that lost power will go back to me…" The hooded dragon said

"That's enough…" The hooded black figure said

"Fine…" The hooded dragon replied

"Hah you're his pet…" Destroyer mocked him but the hooded dragon sighed

"It was a win win situation he was in a win-win solution and he was the perfect one…" He replied back

"He seems familiar…" Ranma only heard as he saw the proportion

"I just want to ask one question what are you after?" He asked

"Hmm my goal huh…. It's not too wise to talk it here… tell you what if you win I'll answer everyone of the question you've asked me but if you lose Destroyer's power becomes my buddy's power…" The hooded figure said

"Fine it's a deal…" Ranma said calmly as they look at each other seriously

Ending Sequence

(Ride On My fight -Kitta and Mimmori)

The first scene is shown from Ranma in the middle of somewhat a competition that he was accompanied by the right is Raito while the left it's the hooded black figurethen they disappeared by the light as many buddyfight cards seems to be floating

**It's magic****  
****Golden Ride on my fight! More****  
****I will stand up to my dreams****  
****I will go even in the last minute situation****  
****To the field beyond the limit**

The next scene then shown Ranma is calling a new Destroyer card and it seems that Masato gasped about it as he was surprised

**Frustrated tears, hope that was hurt****  
****Everyone is because of the future****  
****Pride not defeated by diamonds****  
****Valuable brilliance now and now**

The scene then changed as Ranma partnered up with Subaru while Masato with Kanesada, Miko and Eden, Momo with Reines, Merlin with the hooded figure then Ozy with Kazuma while Raito and Kuro on the background with them seems to be in a field of the stary blue night. The scene then changes again as Ranma is running chasing the image of the hooded figure and Merlin

**Stronger than anyone****  
****I can believe today****  
****It will be a smile that causes a miracle**

The scene then changes again as Ranma uses the new card and Destroyer is shown in a purple armor with black motive (like Gargantua Lost Dragon)

**It's magic****  
****Trump is Ride on my turn! More****  
****I will show you a hot heart****  
****It is surely a last-minute challenge****  
****To the field where you bet your fate**

The last scene changes as the hooded figure shown his buddy while Raito is with his light buddy and at last Ranma is with the new Destroyer on the end as the background is shown on the dragon world with the other deity dragon tribe

* * *

Author's Corner

Hey guys sorry if i'm inactive by a lot but i'm back posting again i'll be sure to post a lot so i got a messy road block here and there anyway... let's buddyfight shinkuso 77 out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Siblings Rivalry, Raito vs Kuro

**Opening Sequence**

Opening Sequence  
(Kimeru - Calling)

_Calling and feeling I take your hearts thought _

**The scene first shown as the buddyfight card seems to be rolling down and it's card only reveals white and as the music plays it changes into the Buddyfight logo with Ranma, A black hooded figure, Raito,Eden, Subaru and Masato but as the sequence change the black hooded figure disappears as it seen only 5 of them**

_The data storm gazes my cheek so I can't open my eyes _

**The first scene shown Ranma looking at the rain like he is worried about something**

_What are you trying to find? _

_What are you going to do?_

**The other scene revealed the black hooded figure in the city with his buddy looking at the sky**

_I won't make anyone sad_

**Raito's scene seems to be like he was looking at the screen with his buddy a white dragon while it's changes to Eden confronting Merlin**

_I'll retrieve you and Let's go and look ahead_

**The scene changes with a brief of Eden and Miko's scene at café mikono then changes again it seems that Subaru is looking serious as he looks at the buddy police files while Masato is helping him**

_By meeting You the world is in color_

**The scene changes to all of the villain revealing their ace but just two that have been notified and that's the black astro dragon and a girl like character while the other 4 isn't shown**

_I'll protect you with unseen bonds_

**The scene change to the main protagonist with their main buddy except for Ranma and Eden as Subaru and Masato is the first to be introduced then it was Raito's**

_Calling With Invisible Wings_

**The scene changes when it was thought that Miko and Eden tag battles against someone**

_Destroy the Darkness and weakness within Me_

* * *

**The scene changes to Ranma facing the black figure person as he revealed his ace monster to be a dark form of deity as it's clash with Destroyer's new form then the scene changes to somewhat you may call a cutscene where it's shown a bit of track record with a picture then a scene of the villains wearing black coats sitting together somewhere (their hideout) and then a bit of scene of a deck core case with a bit of cards scattered and also some kind of book then it finally changes to Ranma with his junior high outfit seems to be walking and looking at the bright sky**

"So you have a new buddy?" Kuro asked as he walked to Raito

"But this time he isn't going with me he had a drill on dragon world so abygale will change him in a while" He continued

"I see.. I was expecting to fight you using that deck here… but oh well I'm facing fathers deck then…" Kuro looks unimpressed

"How was Yuga?" Raito asked as they walk together in the night

"His progress was tremendous in this past few months exceeded my expectations…" Kuro said

"So did you win against him even once?" Raito asked

"Only once… but other than that he is really strong when he change buddy…" Kuro said

"Changed buddy?" Raito asked

"That is all I can say for now…" Kuro sighed

"Hmm… so where is he now?" Raito asked

"He is taking his week break here in japan to see his family…" Kuro smiled

"Ah I see… I should visit him…" Raito said

"Then have fun.." Kuro said as he goes back to his hotel where the Faze Academy is staying at

"I should visit him right geil?" Raito asked as the transformed abygale appeared behind him

"Sure… I have my free time with you didn't I?" Geil sighed

They then go to where the Mikado Residence are now lived by as he looks that Yuga is training his martial arts outside as he begin to learn what his dad likes

"Yosh… That is enough…." Yuga sighed as he was done with the pose after looking serious and garga finished his sword training

"Brother! I've got you some drink…" Haru said as he gives some of Yuga's favorite drink

"Thank you Haru…" Yuga smiled

"I want to learn how to do it!" Haru shouted

"Maybe next time…" Yuga smiled

As Raito tried to approach Yuga looked suddenly at his direction from a far and he can't move as his body can't move like he usually do

"Brother what is it?" Haru asked

"Oh it's nothing…." Yuga smiled

"What is it Raito are you thinking on something?" Geil asked

"No... Nothing…" Raito said as he knocks on the door and then Yuga opens the door after he takes off his martial arts uniform and changed to what he usually wears

"Oh it's Raito.." Yuga smiled

"And also Geil…" Garga said as they let them in

"If I know you'e coming we'll be giving out something…" Yuga smiled as he offered what he have and it's the leftover takoyaki from dinner

"No no… this is fine…" Raito smiled

"Where is your mom?" Geil asked

"Oh she is going out late so I had to watch haru…" Yuga said

"I'm not a little kid anymore…" Haru said

"Yes you are…." Yuga said with a bit of a mock off

"I heard from Kuro you changed buddy is that true?" Raito asked

"Oh that… um no of course not my buddy is still Garga…" Yuga said

"Hmm I see.. so how was your new school?" Raito asked again

"Oh it was nice and cool I get to fight a lot there but… no one there can satisfy me…" Yuga smiled but then gets a bit serious

"So do you think somebody is a challenge then? I heard that Kuro only wins against you once…" Raito explained again

"Oh about that… I lost many times too him than I count… so back and forth…" Yuga smiled

" I see then there is nothing I can be worried about…" Raito said

"Um yeah…." Yuga smiled as they then talk again also with Haru until Raito then look as it was getting dark

"Then I'll take my leave…" Raito smiled as he wanted to leave

"You take care also garga…" Geil said

"Sure thing as the deity of combat I never miss my training or health…" Garga said reassuring him as they both then left

As they walk back home Abygale is wondering about that conversation

"Raito do you think is there nothing wrong with him?" Abygale asked

"He looks fine to me… He just needs time to cool off from that buddyfighting…" Raito said

"Do you sense anything weird like his aura or something?" Abygale asked

"No… I don't think so but… no nevermind…" Raito said as he leave the topic aside as they both argue a bit as abygale asked the same question but Raito didn't answer it one bit because he only get one thing and that's defeating their rivalry as twins

The Next Day

"To everyone that is watching hope all of you enjoy this first fight! It's the fight between Raito and Kuro they are both twins representing their own school

"Let's go geil…" Raito said

"Let's go…" Kuro sighed

_"The Black Curse has foretold our victory! Luminize Curse Knights!"_

_"The magicians that wonder the world that foretold the future! Luminize! Drago Propechy!"_

"Buddyfight!" Ion shouted

**"Open the flag!"**

**"Darkness Dragon World!"**

**"Magic World!"**

"Let's go geil!" Raito said

"Right.." Geil said

"Now let's begin…" A hooded dragon appeared as he was holding a book

"Rejoice… this buddyfight is gonna be where you will win…." The hooded dragon said to his buddy Kuro

"Don't get your hopes up… Luard…" Kuro smiled

"You're always pessimist about this…" Luard sighed

(Raito: Hand: 6 gauge: 2 life: 10)  
(Kuro: Hand: 6 gauge: 2 life: 10)

"Drago Wizard, Burning Wand to the center and Drago Wizard Medium to the right Cast Spell incineration when there is 2 or more drago wizard on the field I pay 1 gauge and add 2 cards to my hand and I gain 2 life. Burning Hand effect I rest I give you one damage… then cast Prophecy align by paying a life I can add a monster from my drop zone with Wizard in it's attribute…" Kuro sighed

"Then next equip Prophecy Book, Solomon by paying 2 life (att: 3000 crit: 1) now your future shall been foretold now I'm gonna drop cards from my flag to activate various ability…" He smiled

"A counter deck not bad…" Raito said

"Let's begin… burning hand attack Raito!" Kuro shouted

"Heh! I see…. I'll take the damage.. Raito said calmly

"The game has just begun… I end my turn…" Kuro said calmly at his twin

"You're using Drago Wizards isn't it an old deck?" Raito wondered and asked to him

"I just want to win with this deck no matter what…" Kuro said as he remembered his past

As he remembered his past when they were children his father always bested on Raito even if he stays with his father even though he was the other twin

(Raito: Hand: 6 gauge: 2 life: 10)  
(Kuro: Hand: 6 gauge: 2 life: 11)

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_"He is the one that talked about…" Kuro narrates himself about his past as he was the one that was being left out by everything_**

**_"If Raito was here…" His Dad said in every occasion_**

**_"I could teach him about this…" Gaitou sighed as he thought about his rebellious child_**

**_"Dad! Dad! Look at what I made!" The little Kuro said as he wanted to show something to Gaito but even if they were still little Raito is still always better in him at everthing including buddyfight_**

**_End of flashback_**

* * *

(Raito: Hand: 6 gauge: 2 life: 8)  
(Kuro: Hand: 5 gauge: 2 life: 9)

"Ah you're still mad about that…" Raito sighed

"No I just hate the fact you're better than me…" Kuro smiled

"so the rivalry is still going on…" Abygale said

"Your turn!" Kuro sighed but he looks calm as he can be

"My turn! Set Sentence of Curse! Geilblade equip!" Raito starts his turn and called belze to the center

"Cast Curse Destruction!" He shouted as he destroyed beelze and gans life while casting underration to bring back geil to his hands as he called it he pays 1 gauge and rest his item to put up to 4 cards in total to Kuro's flag and due to geil skill he destroyed Kuro's center

"Geil attack his right monster!" Raito shouted

"Got it!" Geil shouted as he attacked

"Heh…" Kuro looks calm

"I end my turn.." Raito said

(Raito: Hand: 4 gauge: 2 life: 12)  
(Kuro: Hand: 5 gauge: 2 life: 9)

"Sentence of Curse effect right? I get the drill and that's five card…" Kuro smiled

"What is he planning?" Raito thought even though he used to buddyfight with his twin sibling he had never been serious that's the reason he had many lost

"Draw then charge and draw! Time to introduce my buddy! Right Buddy call!" A dark dragon with a black robe mage appeared with a book on hi hands

"Dark Fallen Dragon Wizard, Luard the V" He shouted

"Now it's time for our Ritual!" Luard shouted

"Size: 2 attack: 10000 def: 5000 critical: 2 he is the fallen drago wizard of the magic world!" Kuro said as he called his most trusted buddy

"When there is 3 or more cards on my flag I get to put the three of them to the drop zone and activate his ability.. you drop 2 cards from hand and I get to get an extreme magic card from deck to my hand…" He continued

"This will be quick…" He looked serious

"cast Solomon First volume! Then cast Nice one! Three…" He said in a low voice

"Cast Ritual Gathering I can call a wizard from my drop zone left call! Drago Wizard, Morfessa (size: 2 att: 7000 def: 5000 crit: 2)" He continued by casting a spell that lets him get one monster from drop by paying it's call cost and the knight dragon wizard appeared on the field

"As you commanded…" Morfessa said as he shows his sword

"Morfessa when called from the drop zone his size is dropped by 1 and it's attack and defense is decreased by 3000…" Kuro explained

"but for that your curse…" Morfessa said as the flag turns into 7 cards as the 5 cards from his owner's drop goes to the flag

"Just 2 more… Cast! Ritual Coronation all of the cards on my field gains 5000 power and I gain 2 gauge." Kuro starts executing another spell

"Now time for the final! When 4 or more spell is activated I activate extreme Magic! Ritual Phantom! By paying 5 life my luard can attack as many times as additional attack as he can when a spell is activated this turn so this means he gains quadruple attack that applies to all monster on my field and if there are 5 or more cards on my flag then when they link attack their critical is doubled

"SO this means 8 damage on 4 attacks wow he is really using this on the go huh what do you think?" Momo asked to the hooded figure

"I have no comment… his fights in this deck is only to counter his opponents flag effect not overall capability you could say this was a handicap…" The hooded figure looked at it with a calm manner

"Link attack!" The two monster attacked at Geil

"Geil effect activate! Geil comeback!" Raito shouted

"Second link attack!" Kuro shouted

"3rd attack!" He shouted

"Cast Black Dragon Shield!" Raito shouted

"Final Attack!" Kuro shouted

"Cast Black Dragon Shield!" Raito shouted as he barely managed to defend himself

"If I can get to the next turn…" He thought

"Your turn will not come…. Final Phase! Cast! Black Flame Ritual! By paying 4 gauge and dropping the 7 cards from my flag this card deals 10 damage to my opponent Goodbye… Raito…." Kuro shouted

"Hwaa!" Raito shouted as he gets hit by Luard's flame at him by the impact

"Wow this is the deciding second turn! Game end Winner Kuoruze Kuro!" Ion shouted

"That is the end…" Kuro smiled and bowed

(Raito: Hand: 2 gauge: 2 life: 5)  
(Kuro: Hand: 2 gauge: 4 life: 9 flag: 7)

* * *

After the fight

"You sure got stronger Kuro…" Raito said

"Well it was because of him I got to be here…' Kuro said

"He?" Raito asked

"Yuga… he is the one that gives me a heads up…" Kuro smiled

"I see… but that would be different if you're facing my real buddy…" Raito laughed a bit

"Haha… then I'm looking forward to it…" Kuro smiled

Meanwhile the hooded figure appeared to be talking with Merlin

"I want you to not use lost world in your next fight…" The hooded figure said

"What you're telling me to not use lost world what is your game?!" Merlin shouted

"If you do that and win, I'll reconsider of that match that was everyone waiting for right? You're defeating me in school…" The mysterious figure said seriously

"That will be quite a show for the academy… arrghh even if I'm the leader but through approval I must have your vote fine I'm in!" Merlin said with a smile

"That is a good leader…." The mysterious figure then left

"You've been cocky as you've come to the academy… I should put you back to your place…" Merlin said seriously and look at his deck

The mysterious figure then as he alone his buddy appeared with a hood

"You're provoking him again huh…" His buddy said

"I'm bored with usual fights this will make an interesting twist…." The mysterious figure was shown with a sinister smile and then he laughed evilly

As you wish, My fateful buddy…" His buddy bowed at it

* * *

Ending Sequence

(Ride On My fight -Kitta and Mimmori)

The first scene is shown from Ranma in the middle of somewhat a competition that he was accompanied by the right is Raito while the left it's the hooded black figurethen they disappeared by the light as many buddyfight cards seems to be floating

**It's magic****  
Golden Ride on my fight! More  
I will stand up to my dreams  
I will go even in the last minute situation  
To the field beyond the limit**

The next scene then shown Ranma is calling a new Destroyer card and it seems that Masato gasped about it as he was surprised

**Frustrated tears, hope that was hurt****  
Everyone is because of the future  
Pride not defeated by diamonds  
Valuable brilliance now and now**

The scene then changed as Ranma partnered up with Subaru while Masato with Kanesada, Miko and Eden, Momo with Reines, Merlin with the hooded figure then Ozy with Kazuma while Raito and Kuro on the background with them seems to be in a field of the stary blue night. The scene then changes again as Ranma is running chasing the image of the hooded figure and Merlin

**Stronger than anyone****  
I can believe today  
It will be a smile that causes a miracle**

The scene then changes again as Ranma uses the new card and Destroyer is shown in a purple armor with black motive (like Gargantua Lost Dragon)

**It's magic****  
Trump is Ride on my turn! More  
I will show you a hot heart  
It is surely a last-minute challenge  
To the field where you bet your fate**

The last scene changes as the hooded figure shown his buddy while Raito is with his light buddy and at last Ranma is with the new Destroyer on the end as the background is shown on the dragon world with the other deity dragon tribe


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Subaru vs. Merlin

* * *

**Opening Sequence**

Opening Sequence  
(Kimeru - Calling)

_Calling and feeling I take your hearts thought_

**The scene first shown as the buddyfight card seems to be rolling down and it's card only reveals white and as the music plays it changes into the Buddyfight logo with Ranma, A black hooded figure, Raito,Eden, Subaru and Masato but as the sequence change the black hooded figure disappears as it seen only 5 of them**

_The data storm gazes my cheek so I can't open my eyes_

**The first scene shown Ranma looking at the rain like he is worried about something**

_What are you trying to find?_

_What are you going to do?_

**The other scene revealed the black hooded figure in the city with his buddy looking at the sky**

_I won't make anyone sad_

**Raito's scene seems to be like he was looking at the screen with his buddy a white dragon while it's changes to Eden confronting Merlin**

_I'll retrieve you and Let's go and look ahead_

**The scene changes with a brief of Eden and Miko's scene at café mikono then changes again it seems that Subaru is looking serious as he looks at the buddy police files while Masato is helping him**

_By meeting You the world is in color_

**The scene changes to all of the villain revealing their ace but just two that have been notified and that's the black astro dragon and a girl like character while the other 4 isn't shown**

_I'll protect you with unseen bonds_

**The scene change to the main protagonist with their main buddy except for Ranma and Eden as Subaru and Masato is the first to be introduced then it was Raito's**

_Calling With Invisible Wings_

**The scene changes when it was thought that Miko and Eden tag battles against someone**

_Destroy the Darkness and weakness within Me_

**The scene changes to Ranma facing the black figure person as he revealed his ace monster to be a dark form of deity as it's clash with Destroyer's new form then the scene changes to somewhat you may call a cutscene where it's shown a bit of track record with a picture then a scene of the villains wearing black coats sitting together somewhere (their hideout) and then a bit of scene of a deck core case with a bit of cards scattered and also some kind of book then it finally changes to Ranma with his junior high outfit seems to be walking and looking at the bright sky**

* * *

As the genius gaze at the sky after he had a brief talk with his partner Cross Astrologia

"It's so nice gazing today…" Subaru smiled as he star gaze

"Yeah…" Cross said as he determines the star and predicts the future but he is blocked somehow

"What is wrong Cross?" Subaru asked

"Nothing…" The dragon replied

"I know you're lying Cross tell me what happened you can't lie." Subaru looked into his eyes and as to his prediction Cross gives off a worried look

"Okay I admit it! Just like when you faced against Yuga I can't predict the future that far anymore about you." The star dragon admits it that he can't see subaru's future but he saw a more horrible future

"So what did you get?" Subaru asked

"Well on the battle between Ranma and his match he will lose." Cross sighed

"I see… I won't let it happen like last time…" Subaru said

"Anywords from Yuga?" Cross asked

"Nope and his channel hasn't been updated for a few weeks." Subaru sighed

"I see.. want to see him tomorrow?" Cross asked

"Yeah before school let's go to his house he said he is going to Japan maybe we'll have some luck…" Subaru said

"Yeah…" Cross said

The Next Early Morning

Subaru walks around approximately to Yuga's house when he saw the gar trio is handling some morning groceries for yuga's mom as they saw Subaru is coming gar cat,gar dog and gar bird quickly rushes inside

"That was too close…" Garcat said inside as Gardog just sighed

"Why did we must hide anyway?" Gabird asked

"Don't you remember what last night Gardog said

Flashback

That Night

"Yuga I'm curious what will we do if we met with either Subaru or Masato?" Garcat asked

"Oh that…" Yuga sighed as Garga explained

"Just don't let them catch you in a glimpse we want to surprise them right?" The Dragod said

"Eh?!" The trio shouted

"So when will the surprise be?" Gardog asked

"Hmm… after the last day of the friendship cup but it can be closer…" Yuga smiled

"And about garbird?" Garcat asked

"It's the job for the two of you I need to go to bed…" Yuga yawns even though it is only 9 PM (Japan Time)

"Hoam me too!" Garga said as he also yawns and then they go to bed

End of Flashback

"Cross did you saw what I saw just now?" Subaru asked as he is outside

"Nope…" Cross said as he lied to his own partner as he definitely saw Gar trio but he doesn't want to say it

"Well let's check the house maybe he is here…" Subaru said as they knock on the door to Yuga's house and someone opens the door and it was none other than haru with his own buddy the magical phantom thief none other than Harri

"Haru we need to hurry or we're gonna be late…" Harri said his appearance is somewhat of a blue dragon with black mask and staff (just imagine joker from persona 5 but in dragon form)

"I got it don't push me…" Haru sighed as he was getting ready and bump into Subaru on his way there

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! " He apologized when he knows that in front of him is none other Subaru

"Are you alright?" Subaru asked

"I'm fine…" Haru smiled

"I heard that Yuga comes home from aboard is this true?" Subaru asked

"Oh that no… Brother didn't come home yet maybe today at afternoon he said to me like that…" Haru said

"Yeah right…" Harri added

"And oh yeah who are you?" Cross didn't notice that Harri was unknown to them

"Oh I'm Phantom Thief, Harri I'm Haru's temporary buddy pleased to meet you. I've come from the magic world I was tasked to look after him…" Harri pointed to Haru as he introduced himself

"I am…." Cross and Subaru wanted to introduce themselves but the phantom thief dragon just said their names

"Cross Astrologia and Hishiyomi Subaru the foreteller of star dragon world and his buddy the Ace of Study."

Subaru and Cross just give a surprised look

"How did you know?!" They both asked

"As Sherlock Holmes said Elementary My Dear boy…" Harri smiled

"Ah we're gonna be late…" Haru said

"Then hold on we're gonna get there fast we'll focus this on another time if you excuse me.." Harri smiled as Haru activates his buddy skill and went off with Harri as he turns into a staff and they went on ahead as he turns his buddy case into an air glider as he leaves

"His temporary buddy is really unique…" Cross said

"Well we better be off too." Subaru smiled as he leaves

Meanwhile,

"And that will be the info of today's match any question?" Yuga asked

"So we need to win this match today right?" Ozy asked

"Technically speaking yes.." Yuga said

"I'll try my best to win…" Merlin said

"I'll be going off now…" Yuga sighed as he leaves

"He always acts like the boss and you're okay with that?" Kuro asked

"We're still on par Kuro and he is my second in hand." Merlin smiled

"Hmph suit it yourself but one of this days sooner or later he is gonna took your place…" Kuro said as he warns merlin

"I know but I'm not afraid after all I had my hopes up…" Merlin then left

"He is still optimistic about himself huh?" His buddy asked to him

"Yeah how long will it stand? We'll see…" Kuro just sighed as he also leaves to watch the match

Sometime later in Aibo Academy Stage

"Today's fight will feature the Aibo Academy's Ace of Study Hoshiyomi Subaru and the number one person in Faze Academy Merlin!" Ion shouted as she commentated on it as Merlin and Subaru then goes into the field

"Hope you've grown from your last match hoshiyomi Subaru…" Merlin smiled

"We've been waiting for this moment…" Subaru said

"Now both fighters please luminize your deck" Ion shouted

"To create the perfect future and predict the world's future! Luminize! Avalon Rising!"

"I'm guided by the celestial sphere and the guidance of dragon, Luminize! Triangulum Galaxy!"

"Buddyfight!"

"Open the Flag!"

"Star Dragon World!"

"Star Dragon World!"

(Merlin Hand: 6 gauge: 2 life: 10)

(Subaru Hand: 6 gauge: 2 life: 10)

"Draw then charge and draw! Equip Future Staff,Astro( attack: 0 critical: 0)" Merlin equips his item

"Center call Astro Shift, Medea (size: 1 att: 4000 def: 3000 crit: 2) Medea effect activate!" He shouted as he gains 3 lives when a future staff is equipped

"Medea attack the center!" Merlin commanded as the dragoness cloaked dragon attack

"Rule Breaker!" She shouted as the attack hits

"Future Staff effect activate!" Merlin activates his item effects as he saw Subaru's top card

"Top…" He smiled as he ends his turn

(Merlin Hand: 5 gauge: 3 life: 13)

(Left: Center: Astro Shift, Medea Right: Item: Future Staff, Astro )

(Subaru Hand: 6 gauge: 2 life: 8)

(Left: Center: Right: Item: )

"Draw then charge and draw!" Subaru starts his turn

"Equip Seerbow, Kaus Al Nasl! Then Center Buddy call Skyseer Ardent Dragon, Cross Farnese Astrologia (Size: 2 attack: 6000 def: 6000 crit: 2) set Sentence: Battle Preparation then cast Proclaim: Seer the stars then I pay one gauge Guard Seer Dragon to the Right Area" Subaru said as he begins his move

"Let's go Subaru…" Cross said

"I'm at your order my master.." Guard Seer Dragon bowed

" Battle Preparation ability activate! Cast: Proclaim Battle Supplies then let's go attack phase! Galaxy Formation Right activate! All the cards on my field gains 3000 power and penetrate" Subaru explained and then he also explain that his item gain double attack

"First Cross clear the center!" Subaru said as Cross attacks and then hits the center giving a penetrate

"Penetrate!" Cross attacks with his horn

"Second attack!" The skyseer dragon attacks but Merlin just smiled

"Next Gyron!" Subaru commanded

"Cast Astro, Shield of Avalon!" Merlin guarded from the attack

"When I have no monster on the field I gain 2 life." He smiled

"My turn!" Subaru shouted as he wants to attack

"Cast! Astro Shield: Arcana Plus! 1 draw and then when my opponent have attack approximately 4 times or more it ends the attack phase." Merlin said

"Woah they are neck to neck…" Masato just came after his extra class with Momo and the others as they pass by

"You could say that…" Ozy sighed

"This is something more interesting…" Momo said in an excited tone

"This is a rematch from last time right?" Kazuma asked

As they saw it again more clearly they saw Haru with someone in a white cloaked it is from Faze Academy and it's labeled as the seventh in Roman

"Number Seven?" Masato said in a confused tone

"He wanted to watch it too huh…" Momo just sighed

"He is just to observe he will be on the fight against your friend…" Ozy pointed

"Let's just look into the fight for now…" He pointed at the fight

"Final Phase!" Merlin declared

"Here he comes…" Subaru said as he notices what comes next

"Set! The garden that even of unworthy shall come step in Come! My Garden of Beauty! Garden Of Avalon!" The field changes into a field of flowers

"It's here! Merlin's signature card! Garden Of Avalon!" Ion commentated

(Merlin Hand: 5 gauge: 3 life:11)

(Left: Center: Astro Shift, Medea Right: Item: Future Staff, Astro )

(Subaru Hand: 4 gauge: 4 life: 10)

(Left: Center: Skyseer Ardent Dragon, Cross Farnese Astrologia Right: Guard Seer Dragon Gyron Item: Skyseer Bow, Kaus Alnasl)

"Hmm…" The person with the number seven jacket just stared

"What are you gonna do Hoshiyomi Subaru?" It looked directly at the Ace of Study

"Come to Me Lost Deck!" Merlin smiled wickedly as he changed into lost world

"I better finish this quickly then before it gets troublesome draw then charge and draw! Right Buddy call! Astro Vision, Millenial (Size: None Attack: 10000 Defense: 5000 Critical: 1)" Merlin said calmly but first he used Star Vision Regain when he has only an item on the field it gains him 2 gauge and while on lost word grants him 2 draw then calls his buddy

"Now let's make a perfect future Merlin!" The Dark Astro Dragon appeared right in front of them

"Center call Astro Dragon, Lanency (size: None att: 7000 def: 3000 crit: 1) call and then to the left Astro Dragon, Rive (size: None att: 5000 def: 3000 crit: 0)" Merlin summoned monsters to the field

"Vision Activate!" Merlin shouted as Millenial ability activate looking at subaru's 8 top cards and rearrange it back

"Perfect Future!" Merlin said

"Lanency activate! Once per turn I reveal your top card and it's Mars Barrier!" The top card opens and Merlin gains 2 more gauge and a draw

"Rive activate everytimes a card is activated discard a card" He continued as Subaru discarded a card

"Subaru this is just like Yuga's fight…" Cross warned

"I know but we can't give up even if he knows what we'll do there is a way…" Subaru said in optimistic tone

"Garden of Avalon effect! That's two!" He put two cards in the soul

"Lanency and Rive Clear his Right Area!" Merlin Ordered

"He is coming for me huh!" Lanency was the first to attack but Subaru uses notify: Immobilize Tactics to rest his other card other than lanency and Millenia

"Soul Guard!" Gyron revived back

"Millenia!" Merlin ordered as he destroyed gyron

"You're joking right? My gyron is on the right and you're attacking it and not cross?" Subaru sighed

"Ahaha but don't forget I know what you are gonna do next turn so enjoy it…" Merlin smiled

"That is some boasting right there…" Subaru said

"Ahaha is that so?" Merlin asked

"No one takes him seriously this is normal…" Ozy sighed

"I think he is playing around again…" Momo sighed as she is eating sweets

"If he knows what I'm gonna do then…" Subaru thought as he was gonna play with merlin's game

"Ah yeah yeah I guaranteed it you're gonna lose " He smiled

(Merlin Hand: 3 gauge: 3 life:12)

(Left: Rive Center: Lanency Right: Astro Vision, Millenial Item: Future Staff, Astro )

(Subaru Hand: 3 gauge: 4 life: 10)

(Left: Center: Skyseer Ardent Dragon, Cross Farnese Astrologia Right: Guard Seer Dragon Gyron Item: Skyseer Bow, Kaus Alnasl)

"Draw then charge and draw! Let me show you my new possibility" Subaru stated as he draw a new card

"Twin Seer Dragon, Vee Starlight Right Call!" He shouted

"We as the twin knights shall assist you in battle Master Cross and his buddy " Vee said as he kneel before the two

"Cast Enhancement Tactic!" Subaru added 2 cards and 2 life back

"This is enough… Attack Phase!" He shouted

"My ability…" Vee shined as he gains an ability

"Now for this turn I gain triple attack!" Vee shouted

"Galaxy Formation Right activate!" Subaru said as the triangle line shined as he gains 3000 power boost and all cards can penetrate

"First up your right…" Subaru destroyed millennia first soul

"Next your left!" Vee was the next to attack the left

"Cross!" Subaru said

"Got it! Take this!" Cross attacks the center and deals a penetrate damage

"Vee does consecutive attacks against the fighter." Subaru headed him to do what he said

"As you got it, my master..." Vee attacks twice and it landed

"Cross!" Subaru said as cross attacks

"Lastly mine!" Subaru attacks but merlin blocks it with Vision Shield: Omnious Formation

"When I had a monster on my field with vision the damage is turn to zero I gain 1 life and 1 draw" Merlin explained as a field of crystal blocks the damage

"Final Phase!" Subaru stated

"Final Phase?" Merlin seems to be amused while assuming an interesting thing is going to be unfolded

"Thank you vee…" Subaru said

"No problem my master.." Vee smiled as he is destroyed and changed to twinseer dragon, Lyra Stoner

"So let's go!" Lya Stoner then appeared with elegance

"I end my turn…" Subaru smiled

(Merlin Hand: 3 gauge: 3 life: 7)

(Left: Center: Right: Astro Vision, Millenial Item: Future Staff, Astro )

(Subaru Hand: 4 gauge: 4 life: 11)

(Left: Twinseer Dragon, Lya Star runner Center: Skyseer Ardent Dragon, Cross Farnese Astrologia , Item: Skyseer Bow, Kaus Alnasl)

"Draw then charge and draw!" Merlin shouted

"Galaxy Formation Left activate!" Subaru shouted as he then uses his formation this time that minus the power of all Merlin's monsters

"Left call! Vision Stellar vise (size: none att: 10000 Def: 1000 crit: 2)" A large dragon with an orb appears on the center

"Vise effect…" Merlin said as he reveals the top card of Subaru and it's a monster card which means from vise text card it Subaru loses 2 gauge

"Right call! Vision Stellar Auron (Size: None att: 12000 def: 6000 crit: 2)" A dragon with grace and holding a harp appears out of nowhere

"Auron effect your top card is Enhancement Tactics." All of his cards from auron effect gains 3000 power and penetrate

"Cast! Notify Defense Tactics! All of your cards decreased by 5000 of power and defense and their critical is also decreased

(position: item: 0 Auron: 5000 Vise: 3000 Millenia: 3000)

"The three of you link attack against athora!" Merlin commanded

"Cast! Blessed Rain Tactics! Your attack is nullified and I gain 2 life!" Subaru said as he dodge the attack on Athora

"I end my turn…" Merlin sighed

"What is this?!" Ion shouted

"You're kidding right?!" Subaru shouted

"Even if I used my items effect I can only decrease your life by 3 and you still had defense spell so it's clear but.." Merlin looked at the gauge

"Gauge doesn't matter anymore I'm going to end this turn!" Subaru declared his final turn as he saw Avalon only has 4 souls

"Final Phase!" Subaru shouted

"My time is out huh Vee the rest is up to you…" Lya smiled as the dragon leaves the field and vee is back on the right area

(Merlin Hand: 2 gauge: 3 life: 9)

(Left: Astro Vision, Center: Astro Vision, Right: Astro Vision, Millenial Item: Future Staff, Astro )

(Subaru Hand: 4 gauge: 4 life: 11)

"My turn!" Subaru starts his turn by using proclaim: Battle supplies to gain gauge and life

"Let's go clear his center!" He uses kaus al nasl and penetrate the center

"Vee attack his right and do double damage!" Both of them do a collaboration attack as from the look of it Merlin just sighed and look at his hand cards

"Final Phase! Shine! The three stars that connect the future! Tri- Star Decision!" Subaru uses his impact and ends the game

"Victory to the stars…" Cross said

"Ah we lost…" The Dark Astro Dragon just sighed as he looks at the seat that the number seven already leave

(Merlin Hand: 2 gauge: 3 life: 0)

(Left: Astro Vision, Center: Astro Vision, Right: Astro Vision, Millenial Item: Future Staff, Astro )

(Subaru Hand: 4 gauge: 4 life: 11)

(Left: Center: Skyseer Ardent Dragon, Cross Farnese Astrologia , Right: Twinseer Dragon, Vee Star runner Item: Skyseer Bow, Kaus Alnasl)

"You win this time congratulations…" Merlin smiled

"Are you really going serious this time?" Subaru asked

"Hmm I don't know…" Merlin puts up a cheerful smile but went serious

"The next fight your friend is gonna lose I guarantee it…" The Dark Astro Dragon predicted it as he went into his buddy form

"Millenial it's not good fortune telling now" Merlin just sighed

"I got it then see you tomorrow…" Millenial just sighed as he reads a small book and noted when he lost

Meanwhile,

The person wearing the number seven jacket just smiled as his vision of time changed as a huge dark dragon as big as a city appeared without anyone noticing

"Zero it's almost time…" The dragon spoke

"I got it End Ruler Dragon the time is going to be near…" The person spoke as his buddy skill activates and from behind him was a clock symbol but in roman

"You better entertain me kid…" The dragon then disappeared

"Of course of course I guaranteed you it…" It laughed evilly as time stopped

* * *

**Ending Sequence**

(Ride On My fight -Kitta and Mimmori)

The first scene is shown from Ranma in the middle of somewhat a competition that he was accompanied by the right is Raito while the left it's the hooded black figurethen they disappeared by the light as many buddyfight cards seems to be floating

**It's magic****  
****Golden Ride on my fight! More****  
****I will stand up to my dreams****  
****I will go even in the last minute situation****  
****To the field beyond the limit**

The next scene then shown Ranma is calling a new Destroyer card and it seems that Masato gasped about it as he was surprised

**Frustrated tears, hope that was hurt****  
****Everyone is because of the future****  
****Pride not defeated by diamonds****  
****Valuable brilliance now and now**

The scene then changed as Ranma partnered up with Subaru while Masato with Kanesada, Miko and Eden, Momo with Reines, Merlin with the hooded figure then Ozy with Kazuma while Raito and Kuro on the background with them seems to be in a field of the stary blue night. The scene then changes again as Ranma is running chasing the image of the hooded figure and Merlin

**Stronger than anyone****  
****I can believe today****  
****It will be a smile that causes a miracle**

The scene then changes again as Ranma uses the new card and Destroyer is shown in a purple armor with black motive (like Gargantua Lost Dragon)

**It's magic****  
****Trump is Ride on my turn! More****  
****I will show you a hot heart****  
****It is surely a last-minute challenge****  
****To the field where you bet your fate**

The last scene changes as the hooded figure shown his buddy while Raito is with his light buddy and at last Ranma is with the new Destroyer on the end as the background is shown on the dragon world with the other deity dragon tribe

* * *

_**Author's Corner**_

_**Shinkuso77 back with a new chapter for about i don't know 3 months of hiatus i had to do some redoing of most of my stuff because my laptop has died on me it had some major card changes in some of the fights along the way i'm rebuilding the chapter adding some new stuff especially with the new time dragon (quite op btw) anyway enjoy this chapter i'm just gonna excuse myself out now oh yeah i added a new position item slot so that you all knew what each other have than guessing it almost forget to tell all of you reader out there shinkuso77 out .**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Descend the clock that control time. God Clock

* * *

Opening Sequence  
(Kimeru - Calling)

_Calling and feeling I take your hearts thought_

**The scene first shown as the buddyfight card seems to be rolling down and it's card only reveals white and as the music plays it changes into the Buddyfight logo with Ranma, A black hooded figure, Raito,Eden, Subaru and Masato but as the sequence change the black hooded figure disappears as it seen only 5 of them**

_The data storm gazes my cheek so I can't open my eyes_

**The first scene shown Ranma looking at the rain like he is worried about something**

_What are you trying to find?_

_What are you going to do?_

**The other scene revealed the black hooded figure in the city with his buddy looking at the sky**

_I won't make anyone sad_

**Raito's scene seems to be like he was looking at the screen with his buddy a white dragon while it's changes to Eden confronting Merlin**

_I'll retrieve you and Let's go and look ahead_

**The scene changes with a brief of Eden and Miko's scene at café mikono then changes again it seems that Subaru is looking serious as he looks at the buddy police files while Masato is helping him**

_By meeting You the world is in color_

**The scene changes to all of the villain revealing their ace but just two that have been notified and that's the black astro dragon and a girl like character while the other 4 isn't shown**

_I'll protect you with unseen bonds_

**The scene change to the main protagonist with their main buddy except for Ranma and Eden as Subaru and Masato is the first to be introduced then it was Raito's**

_Calling With Invisible Wings_

**The scene changes when it was thought that Miko and Eden tag battles against someone**

_Destroy the Darkness and weakness within Me_

**The scene changes to Ranma facing the black figure person as he revealed his ace monster to be a dark form of deity as it's clash with Destroyer's new form then the scene changes to somewhat you may call a cutscene where it's shown a bit of track record with a picture then a scene of the villains wearing black coats sitting together somewhere (their hideout) and then a bit of scene of a deck core case with a bit of cards scattered and also some kind of book then it finally changes to Ranma with his junior high outfit seems to be walking and looking at the bright sky**

* * *

"Did you watch the fight destroyer?" Ranma asked as he saw some buddyfight database on the person but all he can find was it only using magic world on one battle but that's it other than that the fight is classified

"Yeah he is called zero and from what we know from Subaru's detail this is a bit worrying." Destroyer said

"Heh are you scared?" ranma asked

"Of course not…" Destroyer said a bit enthusiast on the matter but he feels unease for some reason

The Next Day

"Today is the last day of the friendship cup I hope everyone is ready for a treat with the opposing school exhibition tied meaning each of the school extra representative will play out!" Ion announced

"Where did he go today?" Haru is waiting outside the arena while masato and Subaru looked at him

"It's Yuga's little bro what is he doing here?" Masato asked

"I think he is watching the match like we all do I guess." Subaru sighed

As Haru looked at them watching him

"Seniors? What are you doing here?" Haru asked

"You are watching the fight too huh?" Subaru asked

"Yeah..." Haru smiled while Harri is coming back from the rest room

"Ah that was a relieve." Harri sighed

"Took you long enough." Haru sighed

"That curry is beyond good that it was intolerable for me to go this long and he said he will fight" Harri sighed as he still having a stomach ache

"You need to go?" Haru asked

"Yeah pick out a seat for me!" Harri goes out again

"For a phantom thieve he is useless at times…" Haru sighed

"Wanna seat together?" Subaru asked

"Sure…" Haru smiled as the three of them went in

The Representative from the Faze Academy are all discussing about things at their seat

"Hah anyone who face him is gonna be unfortunate." Momo sighed

"So true…" Ozy said

"Right Freeza?" He asked

"We can't be underestimated Kakogawa Ranma also had some reputation here and there." Freeza said in his buddy form

"Ahahaha this is quite good." Merlin smiled

"For me at the least." He smiled

"You deliberately lost to Subaru huh?" Kuro asked

"We don't know for sure are we?" Merlin looked at him with suggestive look

"Here we go destroyer.." Ranma smiled he still wears the same outfit he usually does like normal the hat and everything while the challenger that has the number seven jacket appears out of nowhere

"So my fight is with the lost world territory huh?" The person spoke

"Who are you?!" Ranma shouted

"My name is Zero Number 7 of the 10th council of the faze academy." Zero introduced himself

"Let's just begin this fight…" It sighed

"So introducing the two fighters our top fighter and user of lost world Kakogawa Ranma and Faze Academy's extra fighter Zero will about to begin both player please luminize your deck

* * *

_"The time for truth has ended by my decree and eternity comes to fruitation here and now. Let the time come to a stop. Luminize, The End Zero!"_

_"Reveal the Gateway to the lost dimension, Luminize! Dimension Gate!"_

"Open the Flag!"

"Dragon World!"

The person is holding a four card flag and it goes to the flag area

"Time shall be stop and reset and a god shall be unleashed" It chant as the 4 flags reveals a silver clock as its cover

"God Clock!"

"What is that flag?!" Ion commentated

"It is a four flag this is unreal!" Masato shouted

"Yeah…" Subaru said as he feels unease by the situation

"Is this even allowed?" Ion asked to Zero

"It is allowed." Zero spoke replying to her

"Destroyer?" Ranma saw destroyer in a stance mode

"Ranma be careful I sense something more malicious within that flag than I ever imagine." Destroyer growled and feeling that thing is a threat

"You can start first I insist." Zero said

"Alright draw then charge and draw!" Ranma said as he called his favorite monster to the right and it's Dimension Dragon, Ire

(Ranma: Left: Right: Dimension Dragon, Ire Center: Life: 10 gauge: 2hand: 6)

(Zero: Left: Right: Center: Life: 10 gauge: 2 Hand: 6)

"Ire attack the fighter." Ranma then starts his turn as he look at the three cards from the top of his deck and put one to his hand as Zero took the attack but he isn't fazed at all

"Are you done?" Zero said as it wasn't looking like he feels anything from the attack and starts his turn as ranma just saw it in awe and ends his turn

(Ranma: Left: Right: Dimension Dragon, Ire Center: Life: 10 gauge: 2 hand: 6)

(Zero: Left: Right: Center: Life: 10 gauge: 2 Hand: 6)

"Draw then charge and draw set Kronos Valex and then cast Kronos Syn Epta" Zero sets a card and then look at the card on his deck and choose one dragod and time dragon at random and shuffle back his deck

"Clock 1 activate!" He puts up one card from his hand to the bottom deck and look the top 3 card of his deck pick one and drop the rest to the drop zone

"His flag flipped?!" Masato gasped

"This is what I call Reversal." Zero said as he explained that his flag has several unique ability

"Time Guardian, Mill Gauss (att: 4000(+4000) size: 1 def: 4000(+ 9000 due to soul and set card) crit: 1)" It called it's starter monster

"Mill Gauss reporting for duty my master Zero…" The monster bowed to him

"Center buddy call Eon Reigning Deity, Time Ruler Dragon Size 3 Attack 8000 Defense 8000 Critical 2 he is the time ruler and one of its perfection in this world." Zero called his buddy monster as it appeared to be a machine deity dragon with magnificent look and enhancement

"Is it another fight my buddy." Time Ruler Dragon appeared and saw Destroyer immediately he seems to displease with the situation

"So you're going to let me fight him huh the despise ruler of lost world." He said it with calm manner in trance of minds with Zero

"You think?" Zero just gives a bored looked

"Very Well i won't oblige any longer." The time Deity Dragon just puts up a smirk

"Time Scout Gari(att: 1000( +4000) def: 1000(+4000) crit: 2) to the right area and then I activate my size 1 cards ability here is some food for you Eon…" Zero said with a monotone voice as the size 1 went to Time Ruler soul and he roars

"Left call Time Scout, Val (size: 0 att: 2000(+4000) def: 2000(+4000) then let's begin the attack" Zero begins his attack phase

"Eon Fighter attack." Time Ruler then attacks Ranma as he does it

"As you wish Wind Kronos activate this time Ire ability is nullified and goes to the bottom deck" Time Ruler Dragon attacks and it hits as it also landed a second attack

" Ire!" Ranma shouted

"I'm next!" Val attacks then uses it's ability to put a card from the drop to time ruler soul (soul: 4) Zeroalso draw a card and gains 1 life

"Let me had a hand on this one!" Gari shouted

"Cast Green Dragon Shield!" Ranma guarded the attack

"Turn end." Zero looked as if he is ready to fight lost world

"I pay 2 gauges! The gate to a dimension of nothingness has opened. The Vile Demonic Dragon Roars! Deck change! Lost Vanity Dimension!"

Ranma's Deck is swallowed up and changed into it's lost counterpart with black sleeve as Destroyer appeared

"Ah the vibe I got from lost world is seriously a nice thing to have." Merlin said as he got a chilling vibe from it as he can saw it the two decks broke the logic of this world his deck isn't yet on par with the two

"Let's end this quickly destroyer." Ranma said

"You cannot be too hasty ranma…' Destroyer said as he feels some intense vibe of aura coming from Zero

(Ranma: Left: Right: Center: Life: 6 gauge: 1 hand: 5)

(Zero: Left: Time Scout, Val Right: Time Scout, Gari Center: Eon Reign Deity, Time Ruler Dragon Life: 12 gauge: 1 Hand: 5 Reversal: Clock I (1))

"Got it..." Ranma said as he calm himself down and calls Agonia to the center

"Cast! !" He draw 2 and gains a life then he activates agonia ability regaining his gauge

"At one time a Lost world dragon loses itself he wage a war on the dragods by some misunderstanding" Zero begins to spoke

"That is in the past.." Vanity said

"He was originally a dungeon world monster would you like to share your partner about your past or should I?" Zero looked at both of them

"We are in a fight and your mood isn't helping Zero." Time Ruler growled

"you're right how rude of me I'm just fascinated on what I found recently." Zero said as he acts fascinated

"Can I continue?" Ranma said to Zero

"Sure go ahead." Zero said as he smiled

"So now shiver and be in despair! Vanity Husk Destroyer Right buddy call!" Ranma buddy called destroyer

"Equip! Vile Demonic Gun , Lostless Buster(att: 10000 crit: 2) Effesley Rallface on the left area." He continued by equipping his items and calls effesley destroying the set card

"Ah I forgot another set card oh well not my loss." Zero acting calm as if the set card is gonna save him anyway

"Rallface was the first to attack and Eon lost a soul Destroyer you go next and destroy his val then attack the center." Ranma ordered

"Your wish shall be fulfilled Dimension Door: Origin!" Destroyer attacking the center but is blocked by clock 2 and since origin is used Gari sacrificed itself for his master to live as it is destroyed

"Clock 2 activate." Zero stated as the time dragon is destroyed

"I drop a soul from my Eon cast Kronos Perior! Rest your item and destroyer reversal 2." Zero said as he rested the item and destroyer second attack

(Ranma: Left: Right: Center: Life: 7 gauge: 3 hand: 6)

(Zero: Left: Time Scout, Val Right: Time Scout, Gari Center: Eon Reign Deity, Time Ruler Dragon Life: 12 gauge: 0 Hand: 4 Reversal: Clock I, Clock II (2))

"Let's see Clock III activate! By paying 1 gauge I call on time general zonia to the right area as size zero" Zero explained as then since before this he added a card

"What can I be more of a service master end!" Zonia appeared

"Set kronos syn richarlle" Zero's buddy skill appeared as a set card revealing the clock mechanism clock

"Cast Kronos almete" Zero then proceeded to add a card to its hand and refilling his gauge and then cast Kronos Licht Movement adding 3 cards to his hand

"cast Kronos Quartzment" It added a card from drop and it's a copy of time ruler dragon and added 2 gauge

"Attack Phase!" Zero then uses it to attack destroyer as he is destroyed but first he puts up gari's ability since he returns ranma's item to the deck

"Now let me show you a deeper of what lost world has to offer! Vanity Epoch Destroyer! " Vanity Epoch Destroyer appeared and puts all the soul of him to the drop zone but then gari is to save the day by using his effect before going to the drop zone to save Eon

"That was close!" Time Ruler Dragon sighed even if he was this three or four times like this it was totally horrifying experience as time ruler

"That was too close if I say." Destroyer was amused

"Cast Kronos Syn Aisle by paying 1 life your cards decreases it's defense by 5000" Zero sighed as he decreased vanity husk defense by 5000 and attacking it again

"Cast Dimension Absorb!" Ranma tried to protect his destroyer

"Cast Kronos Reverse this turn I negate your spell and you cannot use the same spell this turn bye bye destroyer-chan." Zero said playfully as destroyer is destroyed

"My turn is over." Zero said as he didn't even scratch ranma's life

"He is toying with us." Destroyer said in the drop zone

"It can't be help let's go to the offensive then." Ranma said with a sinister smile

"That is what I want to see then amuse me Kakogawa Ranma and then Vanity Husk Destroyer!" Zero said excitingly

"Draw then charge and draw! Now Be Amazed and Sunk into Despair! Vanity End Destroyer Center call!" Ranma chooses his hand and put it on plus with Destroyer's soul (Soul: 24)

"Dimension Door" Destroyer said as Ranma picks a card and adds to his hand (Soul: 23)

"23 souls huh do you think I can manage Eon?" Zero asked

"Maybe… but it would be clear as day we can destroyed it." The Time Ruler send his honest word to his buddy

"I like it you're so positive.." Zero laughed

"Destroyer destroy his center!" Ranma ordered

"Your wish shall be fulfilled." Destroyer attacks the center

"Clock III activate! See you later Eon." Zero said with somewhat Time Ruler giving an agreeing nod but then he appears again

'I'm back!" The time Ruler Dragon appeared again

"destroyer second attack!" Ranma shouted as destroyer attacks but he is revived by a soulguard

"The time has come." Zero smiled and Ranma sense an immense dark energy

"I drop Time ruler to the drop zone but since it still has soul guard it stays." Zero explained as Ranma ends his turn and behind him the god clock changed and manifested into a dragon

"Perfect Deity Dragon, End Ruler Dragon (att: 12000 crit: 3)" The flag then turned into a monstrous form of Time Ruler Dragon

"What?! What?! The flag turns into a monster is this even for real?!" Ion gasped as she commentated

(Ranma: Left: Right: Center: Life: 7 gauge: 3 hand: 1)

(Zero: Left: Right: Center: Eon Reign Deity, Time Ruler Dragon Life: 12 gauge: 3 Hand: 3 Reversal: Clock I, Clock II,III, Godclock (4))

"

"What is that flag?! It turns into a monster?!" Subaru stands up as he gasped in surprise

"That is unreal!" Masato shouted

"it looks cool!" Haru said

"Woah I rarely seen him fight but on an occasion like this he sure is good." Ozy said

"It's not cute at all but he sure is one of a kind so I let it slide." Momo said

"Show them how serious you are." Merlin thought as he looks at Zero

_**Flashback**_

_**"You don't want to be the council leader? I'm off to 9th grade as of my senior." Merlin talks to him**_

_**"As of now I'm not ready but when the time comes then I'll take it without any regrets merlin leader." Zero sighed**_

_**"Then I'll make you my offer there is a friendship cup if we win you have to fight me off in a rank council battle how about it?" Merlin asked**_

_**"Fine…" Zero said and he leaves the room**_

_**"You're talking to him again huh leader?" Reines comes in with more paper work**_

_**"Something like that." Merlin smiled as they have their tea**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"The Perfected Deity Of Eon, The End Ruler Dragon Type Flag with an attack of 12000 a defense of 12000 critical of 3 and it has a unique ability I call Eternal Eon." Zero explained his flag/ buddy monsters abbility

(Ranma: Left: Right: Center: Life: 7 gauge: 3 hand: 1)

(Zero: Left: Right: Center: Eon Reign Deity, Time Ruler Dragon Life: 12 gauge: 3 Hand: 3 Reversal: Clock I, Clock II,III, Godclock (4))

"Draw then charge and draw." Zero starts his turn

"Eon effect activate" Zero then adds 2 souls to his time ruler dragon

"Kuhahaha! Now you shall see as I chip your soul away vanity husk." The end ruler dragon spoke

"Good luck on getting through my soul." Destroyer said with a wicked smile

"We'll see it then." End Ruler Dragon laugh maniacally

"I only need one card to defeat you." Zero smiled

"That is impossible if you want to dropped Vanity husk End Destroyer good luck." Ranma said

"Well I don't have to drop it because the key card is in my palm by paying 1 life I cast Kronos Trophe." Zero said as all the cards of Destroyers soul was suck into a black hole

"What is happening?!" Destroyer shouted

"What did you do?!" Ranma saw his deck was filled with all of destroyers soul

"Your Vanity End specified that it's ability can't be nullified and also its soul can't be dropped but what if your cards is put on the drop zone that is a different predicament don't you think?" Zero said as he gives his logical explanation

"But I still had card on my hand." Ranma thought as he saw his hands

"That would be useless because Zero's flag…" Merlin sighed

"Right this is as good as over." Ozy said

"Time will stop.." Kazuma said

"Time is in my palm time for the attack phase." Zero laughed evilly

"The End Ruler Dragon end this battle!" He shouted

"Cast—" Ranma tried to cast his spell but it was too late

"Your time shall be stop. Eternal Eon activate!" Zero snaps his hands as time stopped for Ranma and End Ruler destroyed Vanity End Dragon and time goes back to normal

"What is going on?!" Ion shouted as they saw that Destroyer is destroyed

"Game end! Winner! Zero!" She shouted as what she saw that destroyer is destroyed

(Ranma: Left: Right: Center: Life: 0 gauge: 3 hand: 1)

(Zero: Left: Right: Center: Eon Reign Deity, Time Ruler Dragon Life: 12 gauge: 1 Hand: 3 Reversal: Clock I, Clock II,III, Godclock (4))

"Time is in the palm of my hand." Zero said as he look at ranma

"He defeated ranma and chop away Destroyer's soul easily." Subaru said

"What kind of buddyfighter is he?" Masato added another comment

"That is as expected from him absolute and unmatched power." Kazuma said

"This is a little bit interesting right Eon?" Zero asked as Time Ruler dragon in its buddy form nodded

"Lost Power isn't something special." It sighed and jumps from his position to Ranma and looked at him directly

"Don't always depend on lost world because when it's gone you're gonna be in trouble." Zero whispered something

"I'm not here taking your lost power yet so enjoy it while it last." Zero said as he leaves the arena

"Dependant on lost world…" Ranma thought

Meanwhile,

"That is almost finish meow." Garcat said as he decorated the café

"Yuga didn't say anything he would come and you three why so suddenly?" Miko asked

"Yuga wanted it a surprise, cat." Garcat said cheerfully

"So he wanted us to do like this, dog." Gardog said

"Also this is a nice change of phase, bird." Garbird said

"If you say so then Amaterasu is the pizza ready?" Miko sighed

"Coming in just a minute." Amaterasu said as she brings the fresh batch

"Okay it's all ready." Miko smiled as the place is set

"Woah this is new." Light said as he comes in and saw the decoration with Yuga and Garga

"This is quite nice.." Yuga still keeps his similar look like his old self while listening to some music with his headphone

"Woah…. This is good." Light smiled

"There is pizza?" Garga knows that smell very well

"Yeah but let's wait for the others…" Miko said

"Light let's chat a bit over there." Yuga smiled

After a while Ranma, Subaru and Masato came in with Haru

"Woah that was a nice fight you did well." Masato said

"But he is super strong." Subaru said

"We need to up our game." Ranma said as he opens the door and saw a familiar face that he hasn't seen in years

"It's nice to see you again Ranma." Yuga said as he smiled in front of him by not far while holding a pizza

"Yu…Yuga…" Ranma was in surprise as he saw his best friend right in the flesh

"This is gonna be interesting." Light saw from his seat

* * *

Ending Sequence

(Ride On My fight -Kitta and Mimmori)

The first scene is shown from Ranma in the middle of somewhat a competition that he was accompanied by the right is Raito while the left it's the hooded black figurethen they disappeared by the light as many buddyfight cards seems to be floating

**It's magic****  
Golden Ride on my fight! More  
I will stand up to my dreams  
I will go even in the last minute situation  
To the field beyond the limit**

The next scene then shown Ranma is calling a new Destroyer card and it seems that Masato gasped about it as he was surprised

**Frustrated tears, hope that was hurt****  
Everyone is because of the future  
Pride not defeated by diamonds  
Valuable brilliance now and now**

The scene then changed as Ranma partnered up with Subaru while Masato with Kanesada, Miko and Eden, Momo with Reines, Merlin with the hooded figure then Ozy with Kazuma while Raito and Kuro on the background with them seems to be in a field of the stary blue night. The scene then changes again as Ranma is running chasing the image of the hooded figure and Merlin

**Stronger than anyone****  
I can believe today  
It will be a smile that causes a miracle**

The scene then changes again as Ranma uses the new card and Destroyer is shown in a purple armor with black motive (like Gargantua Lost Dragon)

**It's magic****  
Trump is Ride on my turn! More  
I will show you a hot heart  
It is surely a last-minute challenge  
To the field where you bet your fate**

The last scene changes as the hooded figure shown his buddy while Raito is with his light buddy and at last Ranma is with the new Destroyer on the end as the background is shown on the dragon world wth the other deity dragon tribe


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Invitation Fight, Ultimate Garga vs Gavriel

* * *

Opening Sequence  
(Kimeru - Calling)

_Calling and feeling I take your hearts thought_

**The scene first shown as the buddyfight card seems to be rolling down and it's card only reveals white and as the music plays it changes into the Buddyfight logo with Ranma, A black hooded figure, Raito,Eden, Subaru and Masato but as the sequence change the black hooded figure disappears as it seen only 5 of them**

_The data storm gazes my cheek so I can't open my eyes_

**The first scene shown Ranma looking at the rain like he is worried about something**

_What are you trying to find?_

_What are you going to do?_

**The other scene revealed the black hooded figure in the city with his buddy looking at the sky**

_I won't make anyone sad_

**Raito's scene seems to be like he was looking at the screen with his buddy a white dragon while it's changes to Eden confronting Merlin**

_I'll retrieve you and Let's go and look ahead_

**The scene changes with a brief of Eden and Miko's scene at café mikono then changes again it seems that Subaru is looking serious as he looks at the buddy police files while Masato is helping him**

_By meeting You the world is in color_

**The scene changes to all of the villain revealing their ace but just two that have been notified and that's the black astro dragon and a girl like character while the other 4 isn't shown**

_I'll protect you with unseen bonds_

**The scene change to the main protagonist with their main buddy except for Ranma and Eden as Subaru and Masato is the first to be introduced then it was Raito's**

_Calling With Invisible Wings_

**The scene changes when it was thought that Miko and Eden tag battles against someone**

_Destroy the Darkness and weakness within Me_

**The scene changes to Ranma facing the black figure person as he revealed his ace monster to be a dark form of deity as it's clash with Destroyer's new form then the scene changes to somewhat you may call a cutscene where it's shown a bit of track record with a picture then a scene of the villains wearing black coats sitting together somewhere (their hideout) and then a bit of scene of a deck core case with a bit of cards scattered and also some kind of book then it finally changes to Ranma with his junior high outfit seems to be walking and looking at the bright sky**

* * *

"Yu..Yuga?" Ranma asked

"Yo ranma, Subaru and masato." Yuga smiled

"Yuga you've come back to Japan? Are you on break?" Ranma asked

"Nah I'm just cheering for my school teams here and I see that you accompany haru today sorry if it was being a trouble." Yuga smiled as he apologized to them

"For old sakes let's buddyfight." Masato said

"Actually I've come back here just to relax I'm not much into a fight right now." Yuga smiled

"I see.. you've must be tired walking around." Subaru said

"Yeah, but I saw that last fight. That is quite good but Ranma you've lost." Yuga said as he tried to cheer him up

"Losing is fine on my part he is quite skill." Ranma compliments Zero

"Heh is that right? Well I had no choice then masato do you still care to fight with me?" Yuga asked

"Sure…" Masato said

Both of them buddyfight like usual

"Gar knight attack!" Yuga on his last turn attacked Agito destroying it and wins

"You've really improved now yuga." Masato compliments him

"Now it's my turn." Subaru said

"Equip Kaus Al Nasl , you're on cross…" The attack did leave yuga at 4 lives but he make a comeback

"Gargantua Blade Centaur Right buddy call (size: 2 att: 7000 def: 3000 crit: 2) G boost-craft- activate" Yuga show his new cards and card effects as the battle ends Subaru lost

"Woah that was cool." Subaru said

"Actually that is just some of my deck." Yuga smiled but then he had some kind of nausea attack as Garga then catch him off as he was leaving his pizza that he was about to eat

"Are you okay kid?" Garga asked to him

"I'm fine just a bit tired." Yuga puts up a weak smile

"You know we have an invitational fight to Eden's senior high right?" Garga warned him

"I know…" Yuga said as he takes a sip on his cold water

"Garga-sama I've just do what you told." Harry comes out from Haru's deck

"Good job now eat after the invitation fight yuga needs us both to be present." Garga said

"Got it Master..' Harry replied

"Brother the fight was quite cool just now." Haru said to him

"Is that so? I hope you've learn from it." Yuga rubs Haru's hair

"Brother now my hair is all jumble up!" Haru shouted as he saw his hair in a little bit of glass morror of the drinks

"I can't resist doing it." Yuga laughed a bit

"Brother…" Haru said as he is a bit annoyed

"Yes yes I know you've grown up but rarely seeing you unless holiday is a bit torturing." Yuga sighed

"So tomorrow you're going to fight eden huh?" Subaru asked

"Yes she invited me in and I can't resist." Yuga puts up a cheerful smile

"Is she still in a student council in the high school there?" Subaru asked

"Actually yes, yes she is." Yuga answered

"We better go and have your rest we don't want this to happen again." Garga sighed

"Right and Miko thank you for the food." Yuga smiled as he seems to be happy to finally keep in touch with Miko.

"Yeah." Miko smiled replying to Yuga's response as he leaves

"Want to watch their match tomorrow?" Subaru asked to ranma

"Shouldn't it be invited person?" Ranma asked

"I got invited on watching it." Masato said as he receive emails from Eden

"Then let's go watch it." Subaru said

"Yeah…" Ranma nodded

"I wish I can go but I got to watch the shop." Miko sighed

"We'll just stream it on Ran-ga channel then." Ranma smiled

"That's a good idea." Subaru agreed

"Then tomorrow it is.." Masato said as they decided to meet at Eden's school

The Next Day

"Are you set for the deck?" Garga asked

"Hmm just one more setting." Yuga smiled as he was setting his deck up as he put a card in

At the Arena

"Is the arena ready?" Eden who has turn 17 this year she has become a model to the school as the head of the student council and to the buddyfight head team of her school apparently the highschool has some fights between clubs rather than individual buddyfight like in the past

"Yes it is ready leader." A girl who is around her age reported to her it seems that it was her friend in the past and they made up and becomes good friends

"Good.." Eden sighed as she saw the invitational letter that she made up

"Let's do this Mikado Yuga.." She looks seriously

After a while Yuga accompanied by Momo and Ozy came to the school

"You wouldn't mind if my friend comes right?" Yuga asked

"I won't mind at all." Eden smiled

"This is a sweet place." Momo said

"And from all the people you choose us?" Ozy asked

"The others are too busy right so I had no choice." Yuga smiled

"Yeah right." Ozy sighed as he saw the trio Masato, Ranma and Subaru comes in

"Those three again." Momo said

"At least we made it without any distraction this time." Subaru sighed

"Right…" Masato sighed

"Could we make it into a public match?" Ranma asked to Eden

"Be my guest I was hoping for it." Eden smiled

"Then let the ranga-live begins!" Ranma in his paltuber side job enters the fray as the three of them do a backstage pass before the fight even Subaru and Masato butts in (It's their new type of video where they do live fights and real time skits)

"The strongest deity dragon brigade and time to unravel the truth of the world. Luminize, Ultimate Dradeity!"

"Step Forth keeper of regulation and protectors of the promised Land, Luminize, Elysium Order!"

"Open the flag!"

"Dragon World!"

"Legend World!"

"Ultimate Dra-Deity?" Subaru looked at it

"A new deck?" Eden asked

"It's quite old actually I miss using this deck I think you should go first I insist." Yuga smiled

"Hope you're not regretting it." Eden smiled as she starts her turn

"Why am I regretting it Eden senior? Buddyfighting against you again is what I hoped for." Yuga smiled

(Yuga Hand: 6 gauge: 2 life: 10)

(Left: Center: Right: Item :)

(Eden Hand: 6 gauge: 2 life: 10)

(Left: Center: Right: Item :)

"Draw then charge and draw." Eden starts her turn by drawing cards

"I pay 1 gauge and equips angel wings and then call caldeen to the center area now attack Mikado Yuga." She started her move and yuga is hit by the attack

Yuga's damage life count comes from 10 8

"Angel Wings effect I return Caldeen and that ends my turn" Eden ends her turn

(Yuga Hand: 6 gauge: 2 life: 8)

(Left: Center: Right: Item :)

(Eden Hand: 6 gauge: 2 life: 10)

(Left: Center: Right: Item : Angel Wings)

"My turn draw then charge and draw set Gargantua Site –Combat Deity Hall–" Yuga's part of the field becomes the combat deity field of play

"Cast Gargantua Evolution!" He then chooses 3 cards with G-Boost from his deck and in face down he let's eden choose

"Choose one this is the mystery game." Yuga smiled in his gaming mood

"in one of the three cards there is one card that I look forward too so you can choose." He said to her

"Hmm which one should I choose? This is interesting." Eden picks one and the other 2 goes to the drop zone

"Thank you." Yuga smiled and saw what eden had pick

"by paying 1 gauge and putting 2 cards of deity dragon tribe to it's soul Equip! Deity Friendship Combat Fang Sword, Ultimate Garga Sabre (att: 6000 crit: 2)" He equips his sword to his hands

"Cast Gar Oracle!" he then gains 2 life and draw another 2 cards

"Right call Gar cat!" Garcat is called to the field

"Let's do it cat!" Garcat said his speech line and added a gauge and hand to Yuga

"Deity Dragon Strategist,Valheit to the right area." Yuga called a new monster to the field

"What do you may need from this old man kid?" Valheit spoke

"I need garga" He said as Yuga added Gargantua Blade Centaur

"You need it you got it." Valheit said

"Now to the left buddy call, Ultimate Garga!" Yuga calls the ultimate form of garga it is more like a small but athletic he wage a long swords with his long red horn it reflected garga's ultimate evolution pick

"My name is Ultimate Garga I come here for my buddy's win." Garga declared his coming to the field

"Garga is size 2 with 15000 power and 5000 defense he is the ultimate dragod and deity he also has move, soulguard and counter attack

"Let's do this Yuga." Garga said

"Yeah.." Yuga smiled

"Attack phase! Garga effect activate! G Boost Ex! This ability makes garga gains a certain number of ability, Gargantua Blade Centaur(Craft), Gargantua Knight (Base)and Garga (will) the three effect is added to garga first off g boost base ability it makes us gain double attack and 10000 power then blade centaur gains an ability of double attack to all of my monsters and items

(Yuga Hand: 6 gauge: 2 life: 12)

(Left: Awakened Deity Dragon, Valheit Center: Right: Ultimate Garga Item : Deity Friendship Combat Fang Sword, Ultimate Garga Sabre)

(Eden Hand: 6 gauge: 2 life: 10)

(Left: Center: Right: Item : Angel Wings)

After the fight

"Yuga you've improved." Eden smiled in defeat

"Thank you ahaha." Yuga laughed

"So are you going back to America this week?" Eden asked

"That was my plan." Yuga smiled

"Is that so? Then I wish you good luck." Eden smiled as they shake hands

"That was fight was unbelievable." Ranma saw Yuga's fight and he was amazed

"You could say that again." Masato sighed

"But we know now Yuga has also improved this year." Subaru said seriously

"Ranma!" Yuga shouted back at him as he approached him

"That was a nice fight." Ranma said

"Is that so?" Yuga smiled

"But that isn't enough I need stronger opponent." At a moment Ranma heard yuga's low mumble

"Subaru! So how does I fight is it good?" Yuga then goes to him as they chat

Later as all of them part by Ranma just sighed with destroyer

"Did you hear what I thought I hear?" Ranma asked seriously

"No you've must be hearing things." Destroyer sighed

"I hope so but that fight is wicked cool!" Ranma said in an enthusiastic tone

"That Deity of Combat looks weird in a way but I must keep it to myself for now." Destroyer sighed as he thought on himself

Back with Yuga

"Your side effect is correct.." Yuga saw his room windows

"Right, Right?" A sound from a boy was heard from it

"Jin-san when will you be back from your trip to France?" Yuga asked

"Hmm I still don't know but from my side effect and also my buddy I would be on time for your fight at the academy." The boy called jin sounded a bit serious

"I see… ah…. I wish you were here it would be more fun all I got is one amusing fight while the other is boring." Yuga said

"Well I better go I'm going to surely get something from the trip ah! Don't drop the bagel!" Jin shouted as the phones cut off

"He is always so busy…" Yuga sighed as he leaves and with a weak smile setting his deck while Garga just stares at his buddy

"Yuga…" Garga just said that one word while looking at him with concern

* * *

Ending Sequence

(Ride On My fight -Kitta and Mimmori)

The first scene is shown from Ranma in the middle of somewhat a competition that he was accompanied by the right is Raito while the left it's the hooded black figurethen they disappeared by the light as many buddyfight cards seems to be floating

**It's magic****  
Golden Ride on my fight! More  
I will stand up to my dreams  
I will go even in the last minute situation  
To the field beyond the limit**

The next scene then shown Ranma is calling a new Destroyer card and it seems that Masato gasped about it as he was surprised

**Frustrated tears, hope that was hurt****  
Everyone is because of the future  
Pride not defeated by diamonds  
Valuable brilliance now and now**

The scene then changed as Ranma partnered up with Subaru while Masato with Kanesada, Miko and Eden, Momo with Reines, Merlin with the hooded figure then Ozy with Kazuma while Raito and Kuro on the background with them seems to be in a field of the stary blue night. The scene then changes again as Ranma is running chasing the image of the hooded figure and Merlin

**Stronger than anyone****  
I can believe today  
It will be a smile that causes a miracle**

The scene then changes again as Ranma uses the new card and Destroyer is shown in a purple armor with black motive (like Gargantua Lost Dragon)

**It's magic****  
Trump is Ride on my turn! More  
I will show you a hot heart  
It is surely a last-minute challenge  
To the field where you bet your fate**

The last scene changes as the hooded figure shown his buddy while Raito is with his light buddy and at last Ranma is with the new Destroyer on the end as the background is shown on the dragon world wth the other deity dragon tribe

* * *

Card Of the day:

"Hey guys welcome to the newly card of the day corner" Ranma starts the video with the ranga channel on live and it seems they are in a dungeon world territory

"Today's card of the day is none other my hated rival Ultimate Garga" Destroyer shows the full pict of garga and the full recap of the fight

* * *

_**Name : Ultimate Garga**_

_**Size: 2**_

_**Attack: 15000**_

_**Defense: 5000**_

_**Critical: 3**_

_**Type: Monster**_

_**Attribute: Dragod/Dragon Tribe Deity**_

_**Call Cost] [Pay 3 gauge & Put the top two cards of your deck into its soul]**_

_**Abilities of all cards on your field cannot be nullified by your opponent's card effects.**_  
_**[G•BOOST-Ex-] 【Act】 Choose up to one card each with [G•BOOST-Base-], [G•BOOST-Craft-] and [G•BOOST-Will-] in your drop zone, and for this turn, this card gets the chosen cards' [G•BOOST]. You may only use [G•BOOST-Ex-] once per turn. ([G•BOOST-Ex-] is also treated as [G•BOOST-Base-], [G•BOOST-Craft-] and [G•BOOST-Will-]).**_

_**[Dragod] [Move] [Soulguard] [Counterattack]**_

* * *

"Meet ultimate Garga he is a dragod maybe this is his last transformatiion up to now by paying 3 gauge and 2 top cards this is the ultimate dragod card with it's g boost ex." Ranma said

"But more importantly his g boost can be copied to other 3 monsters with made him a bit overpowered at this point." Destroyer had to admit the fact that he is losing to his rival

"That's all for today's session Destroyer and all hope all of you have a nice day and made use of this card so!" Ranma shouted

"Check this one!" Both of them ends the video but there is an after show that the two forgot to turn off the camera

"Hmm Hmm how did yuga get that cool card?" Ranma wondered

"Hmm i wonder." Destroyer said as he video ends as it closes by the Ran-ga Logo


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Introduction, Meet Kisaragi Yuma

* * *

Opening Sequence  
(Kimeru - Calling)

_Calling and feeling I take your hearts thought_

**The scene first shown as the buddyfight card seems to be rolling down and it's card only reveals white and as the music plays it changes into the Buddyfight logo with Ranma, A black hooded figure, Raito,Eden, Subaru and Masato but as the sequence change the black hooded figure disappears as it seen only 5 of them**

_The data storm gazes my cheek so I can't open my eyes_

**The first scene shown Ranma looking at the rain like he is worried about something**

_What are you trying to find?_

_What are you going to do?_

**The other scene revealed the black hooded figure in the city with his buddy looking at the sky**

_I won't make anyone sad_

**Raito's scene seems to be like he was looking at the screen with his buddy a white dragon while it's changes to Eden confronting Merlin**

_I'll retrieve you and Let's go and look ahead_

**The scene changes with a brief of Eden and Miko's scene at café mikono then changes again it seems that Subaru is looking serious as he looks at the buddy police files while Masato is helping him**

_By meeting You the world is in color_

**The scene changes to all of the villain revealing their ace but just two that have been notified and that's the black astro dragon and a girl like character while the other 4 isn't shown**

_I'll protect you with unseen bonds_

**The scene change to the main protagonist with their main buddy except for Ranma and Eden as Subaru and Masato is the first to be introduced then it was Raito's**

_Calling With Invisible Wings_

**The scene changes when it was thought that Miko and Eden tag battles against someone**

_Destroy the Darkness and weakness within Me_

**The scene changes to Ranma facing the black figure person as he revealed his ace monster to be a dark form of deity as it's clash with Destroyer's new form then the scene changes to somewhat you may call a cutscene where it's shown a bit of track record with a picture then a scene of the villains wearing black coats sitting together somewhere (their hideout) and then a bit of scene of a deck core case with a bit of cards scattered and also some kind of book then it finally changes to Ranma with his junior high outfit seems to be walking and looking at the bright sky**

* * *

"The next 2 days arrive Yuga seems to be in a cheerful mood hearing the headphone from his head he seems to be wearing the faze academy outfit accompanied by kuro

"Are your things ready?" Kuro asked

"Of course." Yuga smiled as he packs his things he got from the hotel and also some snacks on the road

"You are bringing so much!" Momo said but in sighed

"You know my mom she overpack things and well we better eat one now.." Yuga sighed as he opened the giant takoyaki

"so big…" Ozy said

"You could say that again." Freeza sighed

"We better dig in before we go it would be a long flight after all." Merlin sighed as all of them eat the takoyaki even their buddies are having some of it

"I'm full!" Garga shouted as he belched while looking at his full tummy

"You are really hopeless garga when you are hungry." Yuga laughed

"Well I haven't been this full in a while and if I'm out of character I'm sorry as the deity of combat I feel." Garga said apologetically but Yuga halted him

"No no don't apologized garga after all you've need a little motivation." Yuga smiled as they've heard that they are called for their leave

"Let's go…" He smiled as the two nodded and they leaves after doing the check out and leaves with the bus

At the Airport

Miko and the others are waiting for the faze Academy's to say their goodbye's along with Eden

"Eh you're coming along is this alright?" Miko asked

"It's fine I take my leave permission today so it's no problem at all." Eden replied

"Is that so?" Miko smiled

As they chat a bit Yuga and the other faze academy students arrived

"Here they come." Subaru said as he pointed at them coming

"I didn't imagine for all of you to come here Subaru and everyone." Yuga smiled at them

" I think you better see them off Ozy please accompany him let's go momo." Merlin smiled as he left

"Yes yes." She carried some kind of bear with her as she leaves

"Miko thank you for setting up the place last time I'm really appreciating the effort." Yuga smiled

"It was nothing much." Miko smiled

"I thought Raito was gonna be here but I didn't saw him." Subaru sighed

"Oh raito huh he isn't here don't worry actually he comes to the hotel to see us off he had some buddy police duties." Yuga smiled responding to Subaru's response

"I'll see you on the chat then haha." Masato fist bump with Ozy

"Haha sure do!" Ozy said as they both laughed

"Eden-san thank you for coming that fight was wonderful I had to use my best effort of the deck to overcome it." Yuga complimented her

"I'm just glad that it was at least a fight I can't move much due to it." Eden replied back

"I'm sorry if it was an overkill." Yuga said as he apologize to Eden

"No no you've grown stronger." Eden said to him

"Stronger huh." Yuga sighed in relief

Ranma and Yuga saw each other eye to eye

"Ah… I wish I can fight you Yuga." Ranma said as he missed out on it

"Don't worry you still have the chance." Yuga smiled

"The chance?" Ranma asked

"What do you mean?" Masato and even the others are dumbfounded except for ozy

"This year's Buddy Tag is gonna be invitational based so oversees people who may fit the criteria can join." Yuga gives them the detail of the event

"Let's see it's open only on middle school fighters so I can't fight in it." Eden sighed

"You're busy with this years Buddy regional right?" Yuga said to Eden

"Yeah… Wait how did you know?" Eden asked

"I'm here organizing the event prior day that is why I can't join the fight last time." Yuga sighed

"Wait that wasn't you on there?" Ozy asked

"No… Just ask Raito he was with me the whole time Yuma will be here to finish the job after he is done with his work on Singapore." Yuga said

"Oh yeah the regional happens all over the world right?" Ozy sighed

"Just what school are you in?" Ranma asked

"Oh you didn't know Ranma? Faze Academy specialize and joint with World Buddy Academia to utilize the world of buddyfight." Yuga explained

"So this regional is consist of what?" Ranma asked

"Basicallly it consists of 5 people in each team more like a tag buddyfight but we fight alone determining the fight like three person team buddyfight." Yuga explained details about the merging of academies

"I see…." Ranma sighed as they heard the call to America's flight

"We better go." Ozy said

"Yeah…" Yuga smiled

"Bye Ranma…" He smiled as he leaves for the flight

On the way to the plane

"Are you sure you're fine with this Mikado Yuga?" A shadow was forming from behind Yuga as the time stopped

"You're doubting me on the tag fight I'll crush him." Yuga said with a cold tone

"That is more on what I like to hear." Time then resumes back as in the plane yuga looks at the window

"I hope you improve Ranma if not…" Yuga saw the match between Ranma and Zero

"Yuga…" Ranma saw yuga's expression earlier

"Hmm that was too nice from him." Destroyer appears in his buddy form

"Too nice what do you mean Destroyer?" Ranma asked

"I'll explain later for now we need to leave." Destroyer sighed

"Right I forgot!" Ranma shouted

"Forgot what?" Subaru asked

"My Uncle he is coming to visit!" Ranma face palm

"Eh?!" The four of them including Eden was shocked

Meanwhile,

"So what's next on the agenda?" Kyoya asked to his right hand man ryouga who he had kept a close look out for

"Let's see hmm it's all done." Ryouga smiled as he checklist everything

"How nice finally I can rest and meet my nephew." Kyoya is looking at Ranma's picture and then he pass by with Ryouga to a café and that is exactly Café Mikono.

"Do you want to go in?" Ryouga asked as he opens the door

"Sure." Kyoya said as he look around and heard a fight is going on

"Do it destroyer final phase! Impact!" Ranma shouted as he uses his impact

"Ah I lost again!" Kazuma said as he rebuilds his deck

"So this is huh?" Kyoya said in amusing look as Ranma saw Kyoya he seemed to be in shocked as he can't mutter a word

"Uncle?!" Ranma shouted

"This man." Subaru saw Kyoya in the flash

"The man who once tried to take over the world but is stopped by my dad Gaen Kyoya." He said in amaze

"You sure know your stuff." Masato said

"Pleased to meet you I'm Kakogawa Ranma's Uncle Gaen Kyoya." Kyoya smiled

"Uncle you are too polite." Ranma sighed

"I can't be evil in front of my nephew after all." Kyoya said in full bliss and it seemed ryouga already ordered his food alone as kyoya saw it he then look at him

"You're eating without me again?" Kyoya asked

"Yeah you're taking this too long I had to eat after all and lastly no bickering this is a public café." Ryoga sighed

"Got it got it." Kyoya smiled

"Then I'll have the most expensive one your café can afford." He said

"Is he serious?" Ryouga thought while spilling his drink

"Right away." Miko then goes to cooking it

"Uncle what you're gonna have is gonna make even azi dahaka puke trust me." Ranma sighed as he pat his uncle's solders as Kyoya is waiting for the food

"This is your uncle huh so cool…" Kazuma smiled

"Kazuma why are you here and not go to the airport?" Ranma asked

"Actually I went with Raito so no biggie." Kazuma smiled

"So you're a buddy police?" Ranma asked

"Nothing like that don't worry." Kazuma smiled

"then now where are you going then?" Ranma asked

"I had to do some venue with the highschool where eden is at." Kazuma said

"Wait are you one of the faze academy?" Ranma asked

"Not exactly… As I said before I transferred from a school right? This year I have to go back." Kazuma said

"Yeah?" Ranma asked

"It's world buddy academia since they are both affiliated no matter what academy you choose between the two it's the same." Kazuma smiled as he received some calls

"Kazuma where are you at? I'm here." A familiar sound of voice comes from outside knocking he is someone small for his size of year but nonetheless he is buddied with Kazuma for a long time he is someone with white brunnete hair and he also had red eyes with his buddy a somewhat black robot thing floating beside him

"Yuma!" Kazuma shouted as he sees him he also wears the world buddy academia outfit since the middle school has some standard to it with black attire and white long pants

"You're here and you didn't pick me up let me guess after grade five you are having too much fun of buddyfight?" Yuma asked and then smiled

"Yeah…" Kazuma laughed

"I'm hungry let's eat." Yuma smiled as he let himself in

As Kyoya is eating he saw Yuma and he stops eating his food

"Why is here?" Kyoya sighed as Yuma looked at kyoya's direction with a sighed

"That old man is here." He said with a disappointment look

"Old man?" Kazuma just looked at kyoya and then back at Yuma as he now knows what going on now

"What are you doing here old man?" Yuma asked

"I'm just strolling around white weed." Kyoya sighed

"Well that's good you're taking a relax once in a while." Yuma sighed in relief

"You're checking on the regional here right?" Ryouga asked

"Yeah but because yuga asked me to not that I wanted to it's better that Meiru-san that do the work here but nonetheless I have to be here finishing his work." Yuma said while his buddy shows him the venue

"this is quite troublesome but nonetheless I need something to eat." Yuma said as his stomach growled

"What are you gonna order?" Miko comes up to him

"I have some pizza I heard this café has good rate of pizza." Yuma said even without looking at the menu.

"Do you need anything else?" Miko asked

"Oh and some black coffee." Yuma smiled

"You're curious about black coffee right Yuma?" His buddy spoke

"Yeah why?" Yuma asked

"No… It's your choice Yuma not mine." The buddy replied it was more like a butler and master relationship rather than a buddy and partner relationship

"Then we'll seat over there." Yuma just then sit right beside of Ranma's table

"Who is he?" Ranma looked at Yuma as he asked Masato and Subaru

"Hmm I don't know." Subaru sighed

"From the look of it he is quite a buddyfighter." Masato said

"Here you go." Miko said as she gives Yuma his food and black coffee

"Hmm it smells nice." Yuma smiled

"He didn't change." Kyoya smiled

"From the entrance till now huh?" Ryoga asked

Destroyer right beside Ranma is still thinking about what to do next after his apparent defeat on the friendship cup

"Hmm what should I do?" Destroyer thought

"Hmm this coffee is quite nice in smell now for the taste." Yuma taste it as it has the blackness that he really likes with a sweet side of bitter just the way he like it

"This isn't bad no wonder my teacher like it so much what a discovery and the pizza is also good I only wonder why this café isn't that packed." Yuma wondered while talking it himself

"Maybe the advertisement isn't that popular from the previous year this café has been popular in paltuber but it went down in sales lately." Replica shows the data to him

"I see… but if yuga goes here then it must be good." Yuma sighed as he finished his food and then saw Ranma and he feels the aura from Ranma

"Heh he has quite the talent lost world user huh." Yuma approach him on the table

"Would you like to fight against me?" He asked bluntly without knowing who he is fighting

"Who are you?" Ranma asked and looked at him

"I'm Kisaragi Yuma would you care to fight me?" Yuma lured out his hands with a smile like somewhat of an introduction

"A fight with world academia buddyfighter?" Subaru and Masato looked at each other then looked at Yuma

* * *

Ran-Ga Corner/Card of the day

"Today we'll be having a new guest he is." Ranma appeared on the view with none other than Yuma

"Yo it's nice for me to be let here today." Yuma said in a bit of calm but funny tone

"Now let's get to the facts today's card of the day is..

* * *

Name: Deity Strike, Ultimate Gargantua Punisher!

Type: Impact

World: Dragon World

Effect:

If your life becomes 0 in stopped time, you may drop this card from your hand. If you do, your life becomes 1, and deal 5 damage to your opponent! This damage cannot be reduced.  
You may only cast this card if your opponent's life is 5 or less, and if you used [G•BOOST], and your monster and item attacked during this turn.  
Deal 5 damage to your opponent! This card cannot be nullified and its damage cannot be reduced.

* * *

"Today's card of the day is Deity Strike Gargantua Punisher it's a card that basically counter time dragons." Yuma explained

"SO cool well when your life becomes 0 while time stopped your life becomes 1 and deal 5 damage that is cool!" Ranma said

"But you can just use the second condition on normal play since you need g boost this is yuga's trump card play it with Garga and get the maximal reslut." Yuma smiled

"Hope all of you can put this in a good deck." Ranma said

"So check this one right?" Both Ranma and Yuma ended the Ran-ga Channel

* * *

Ending Sequence

(Ride On My fight -Kitta and Mimmori)

The first scene is shown from Ranma in the middle of somewhat a competition that he was accompanied by the right is Raito while the left it's the hooded black figurethen they disappeared by the light as many buddyfight cards seems to be floating

**It's magic****  
Golden Ride on my fight! More  
I will stand up to my dreams  
I will go even in the last minute situation  
To the field beyond the limit**

The next scene then shown Ranma is calling a new Destroyer card and it seems that Masato gasped about it as he was surprised

**Frustrated tears, hope that was hurt****  
Everyone is because of the future  
Pride not defeated by diamonds  
Valuable brilliance now and now**

The scene then changed as Ranma partnered up with Subaru while Masato with Kanesada, Miko and Eden, Momo with Reines, Merlin with the hooded figure then Ozy with Kazuma while Raito and Kuro on the background with them seems to be in a field of the stary blue night. The scene then changes again as Ranma is running chasing the image of the hooded figure and Merlin

**Stronger than anyone****  
I can believe today  
It will be a smile that causes a miracle**

The scene then changes again as Ranma uses the new card and Destroyer is shown in a purple armor with black motive (like Gargantua Lost Dragon)

**It's magic****  
Trump is Ride on my turn! More  
I will show you a hot heart  
It is surely a last-minute challenge  
To the field where you bet your fate**

The last scene changes as the hooded figure shown his buddy while Raito is with his light buddy and at last Ranma is with the new Destroyer on the end as the background is shown on the dragon world wth the other deity dragon tribe

* * *

Next Chapter Preview:

(**Yuga's VA) As Ranma getting along with Yuma they are greeted by Kazuma as the fight begins Yuma tells Ranma on how he is lacking how will the fight unfold**

The scene change as Ranma is brought somewhere by Yuma and the stage is set as the scene shows Eden talking to them.

_Next Time on Buddyfight Ace Zero: Initial Black Bullet! Kisaragi Yuma vs Kakogawa Ranma_

**Let's buddyfight!**


End file.
